Take My Hand
by Dark Closure
Summary: AU/ Raphael and Dontello live with an abusive family, finally fed up they run away from home to try and start their lives anew. Coming into a new school across the country they run into two girls after their own hearts; Michelangelo and Leonardo
1. Chapter 1

Take My Hand

**Before you read!** This is an alternate universe story where the turtles are not shunned by society and live among humans. And for fun I turned Leo and Mikey into girls. D

Also this chapter is **mean**, the following chapters will not.

Chapter 1

In this world there are monsters that hide in plain sight. These beasts see what they want and reach for it no matter what the consequence maybe. They harm others so easily with out thinking, but their care for any other than themselves is lower than the bottom of a tar pit that threatens to swallow all.

"You should be grateful!" The slender hand came colliding into the small face sending the child to the floor, "Why can't you be grateful for everything I have done for you?! No one wanted you but me! Why can't you see that?!"

The child got back up to his feet, dark eyes glaring up to the slender female who paused with her hand half way up in the air. Red liquid trickled down the unique skin from where her fingernails had dug in.

"Sweetie, how did... Let me get you some band-aids."

The woman took a hold of her adopted son's hand, pulling his glowering body with her out of the den and into the bathroom. He sat ridged on the toilet seat, back as straight as he possibly could as he heard her rummaging around. His face had already been half swollen with a growing bruise that trialed down his neck from her "fit". It was only when she saw blood would she snap out of it and return to the kind mother that had been the one to take him and his brother from a dark place and into a home. 

For a child who was only in the middle of his elementary years he understood too much. He understood the signs of when she would begin to act up and send his brother outside so he could not hear the screams or see the violence. He knew how to hide his wounds by getting into fights on the school yard or purposely falling off of his bike or out of a tree in order to make sure no one suspected his mother. The worst part though was when she couldn't remember.

She could never remember what she had done... ever.

"Baby," she tenderly cleaned the wound on the side of his head. "Did that bully Tanaka catch you after school again?"

He nodded a little.

She made a cooing sound, pulling him gently into a hug. Her warm scent of orange blossoms and lilies surrounding him as he buried his face into her shirt trying to suffocate himself in the comfort that always followed his beatings. She smelled different when she was in a rage, he didn't know how, but there was something about it that stung his nose. Afterwards she would return to her normal smell, the one that he could always remember surrounding him when he woke up from nightmares or when they would sit down for family get-togethers. He clung onto the soft fabric of her shirt, letting her dark straight hair tickle his back. Her slender hand came to the back of his head and stroked lovingly.

"Oh, Raphael, did he hurt you that bad? Maybe I should start walking you and Donatello home from now on."

He shook his head.

"I'm home!" The small call of his brother seemed like alarms to him. He hated Donnie to see him like this, all battered and bruised. His breathing became heavy as he turned his back to door when he heard footsteps coming down the hall, "Mom? Raphie? Where are... you..." Young Donatello trailed off when he looked into the bathroom. Large brown eyes looked from his brother's back to his mother.

The pale woman tried to smile, "It was a good thing your father picked you up Donatello," she was now pulling band-aids from a box and unwrapping them as she spoke. "That Tanaka kid got into a fight with your brother after school."

Donatello stiffly turned and walked away, not knowing what else to do. He had learned not to tell the truth in that house. He couldn't tell her that their father was still in China on a business trip and that Raph and him had took an hour to get home because he was scared to see more bruises on his brother. He couldn't tell her that he had been sent out because his brother was protecting him from her and that she was striking out at Raph because she thought he had been the one keeping them out until dinner got cold.

The last time he told her that she was the one who had hurt Raph, she had hurt his brother so badly he ended up in the hospital. He stopped talking for a year after that had happened, he stuck his nose in books and tried to learn everything he could as he was asked to ignore the swollen spots and occasional band-aid or stitch. He had finally started to talk again when he found out that their mother's rage fits had only gotten worse and she blamed Raphael for his sudden silence.

He softly padded into the kitchen, found the drawer with Ziploc bags and fished himself out one. Pulling a chair up to the fridge he climbed up onto it and opened the freezer and began to pack ice into the bag. He had to act fast. Their parents never let them stand on anything and would become very upset if they saw. Soon as he was done he quickly shut the freezer door and put the chair back into place. Running up to his room he hid the make-shift icepack under the pillow of the bed he shared with his sibling.

That night he had to hold the ice pack himself over the swollen face of his brother. Raphael had received a second beating, one for breaking a dish and this one left the small child with an odd sensation of pain whenever he tried to move his shoulder. Donatello had been home that time. It had been so sudden that there had been no time to send him away. When their mother came too Donnie had been in tears and was covering his brother's body with his own.

"Raphie?" Donatello sniffled as he adjusted the ice pack to now rest on the swelling shoulder. "Are-are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'm fine."

It was curt and quick.

"Are you really sure?"

"I'm fine, Donnie."

It was quiet for a moment before the one dressed in purple pajamas hurriedly said, "Maybe we should run away. Tonight. Just leave and-"

Raphael sat up, "Are you crazy? We can't leave Mom by herself while Dad is away, and besides where would we go? We're not exactly normal or have you forgotten about being teased so much because we're turtles!"

"But Raph-"

"Enough Donnie," the eldest sighed. He felt too old to be so young. He winced in pain when he took the icepack and dropped it to the floor, settling down on his good side he pulled the blankets up to his shoulders, "Just go to sleep... everything will be better tomorrow."

The younger of the two, let a few fat tears roll down his cheeks as he curled up against his brother's shell. Raph always said that, "everything will be better tomorrow." It wasn't true though, everything was getting worse and he was terrified. Terrified that one of these days when he comes home from being sent out that his brother would be found no longer breathing on the floor with their mother yelling and screaming for him to get up and stop being so ungrateful.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Take My Hand

Beta-ed by GoDonatello

Chapter 2

Their thirteenth birthday was only a week away and Donatello did not understand why his friends at school were so excited. They kept on telling him how "awesome" and "cool" it was to have his birthday in the early months of the year. They all wanted to be invited to the party, but there would be no party. There never had been. The only gift giving was late at night two years ago and Raphael had giving him a box clumsily wrapped in rumpled tin-foil with poorly painted-on bubbles of color.

Inside had been a toy, remote controlled, car. He had loved that little car. Then one day their father had found out that he had it and broke it right in front of him then forced him to clean up the mess; the whole time their mother had been begging for him to calm down. Then their father took her to the back room. Donnie remembered the feel of Raphael's hands over his ears and how his brother rested his chin on his head and hummed as loudly as he could drowning out the sounds of their mother being beaten.

That's how it always had been. Life was okay while Father was away, then he would come home and hurt Mother, in turn she would break inside her mind and hurt Raphael. Raphael though, he would always grin at Donnie and pet his head telling him that everything will be alright tomorrow. He knew that his brother would never do him any harm, but from all of the abuse, his sibling had developed a nasty temper. He mostly yelled, occasionally he would punch a wall or a tree but he never, ever, had even attempted to raise his fist against Donatello. And from seeing his brother go through so much his mind was filled with ways to try and save him.

He had tried a few things; calling the police, prying his mother away from Raph in the middle of one of her fits, talking to the school councelor to convince his mother to get help... But things never worked. The police had came and Mother denied everything and Raph only stayed silent seated beside her as she held onto him in a protective manner. When he pried her off she tried to turn on him and Raph jumped in the middle and only got hurt worse. And the school councelor was an idiot who thought that Don had been making things up.

The school bell rung and Donatello took his time putting away his books. Slinging his bag over his shoulder he headed out of the room, pushed his way past the hallways that filled quickly with other students. Typically he would stay behind talking with the teachers asking this and that, but today was one of the days he did not. There were certain days he couldn't wait to get out of the school and run down the streets to a small little place that was like a secret haven. These days only happened on Monday, Thursday, and -like today- Saturday. Once he had been caught by his favorite teacher and asked why he had suddenly changed his behavior he couldn't contain the excitement and spilled out that his brother was learning martial arts and he loved watching the class.

The teacher had been pleased; far too long had Raphael been coming to school beaten and nearly bloodied. Far as she knew he was a klutz and picked on a lot. So learning better control over his actions and being able to fend for himself when alone, she was glad to support. It had been no secret that the Hamato children had been her favorite students. Once she had been asked by Donatello to come with him to watch Raphael since their mother and father could not come. She had, and walked the children home afterwards buying them some sweet delights. A part of her wanted Donatello to ask again for her to join the brothers, even if it was something as simple as a walk home, but as a teacher she found herself reprimanding herself for favoring a student more than the others. And it was possibly the hardest thing when a little turtle had to go to the next grade level. To see so little of him now was a little heart breaking.

"Miss Karai!" Donatello's sweet voice called into the room.

The woman looked up from where she was helping one of her students put on her backpack. "Yes?"

"Um..." The boy scuffed a foot forward, "I-I was wondering if you could um..."

The teacher smiled as her classroom emptied and was left with the boy who would next year go to Jr. High and be wearing a uniform.

"What is it Donatello?"

The boy looked around a little. It had always been hard for him to ask anyone but Raphael for something. After a bit of fidgeting he finally blurted out quickly, "I was wondering if you could take Raphael and I to the dojo today."

"I would love to."

He grinned, "O-okay. We'll be at home, mom's going to be late coming home tonight and- and that's why I asked so, uh, he-he has to be there at four thirty."

It was always so cute to hear him ask for something, because when he did he would always follow it with a stammering explanation of why he asked in the first place. Then, like usual he gave a kind little smile and quickly darted off.

The teacher looked to the piled papers on her desk from today's afternoon test. She could always grade them later.

Raphael had his hands shoved in his pockets as he walked along side his brother. Unlike Donatello he had a uniform to wear, the black jacket and shorts always fit strangely on him and he could never wait to get out of them and into his baggy clothing. He had been expelled from Donatello's school and had to transfer out due to fights. He had only gotten to stay a month in Miss Karai's class but he had liked it. Unlike all the other teachers she treated him and his brother like normal kids. What was best was that she did not tolerate any sort of name calling or teasing if you were her student. The last time that happened the kid had been completely removed from the school, all Raph understood was that she had what people called "connections", whatever that meant. But from the short time he knew her, he liked her and had kind of wished she would have been their mom. He had quickly reprimanded himself for that though. He knew better than to wish for something, it never happened.

"Sooo," Donnie kicked a small pebble and watched it skitter down the street a few feet as they walked. "Mom left us some money in the kitchen drawer for dinner... what did you want?"

He shrugged. "Depends if you want me to cook or not."

"Fish!"

Raphael blinked his auburn eyes at the excited exclamation from his brother and allowed himself on of his rare smiles. "Okay."

"YES!" Donatello wrapped his arms around his brother's torso and squeezed him tight. For such a young age, Raph was rather a culinary master. He could make all sorts of breads and sauces and he knew how to make his own noodles and no one could ever cook fish like him. It was almost like the fish were born with a pat of butter in their mouths and special spices in their scales. One thing he could never get right though was a simple cake. The last time he tried it had exploded in the oven with a deafening pop and their oven had to be replaced.

With all this talent though, he never cooked when their mother or father were around. It went without saying that there would be certain... repercussions if he did.

When they got home Raph quickly went up to their room and threw off his clothes. Even though they were considered "fashionable" they were **not** warm. He pulled on some baggy sweat pants and a hoody that was three times bigger than his normal size. He rubbed at his cold feet before slipping socks over them. Meanwhile Donnie went to get the money, and once they were ready the went out to the corner market place. They still had a few hours until Miss Karai would come to pick them up.

It was when Raph had been cooking that the happy moment of knowing everything for once was okay went so very bad.

Their mother had come home...

Karai pulled her hair back and took the silver scrunchie out of her mouth and tied her hair into a ponytail. She looked at her face in the mirror and ran her finger over the edge of her lips wiping away a small smudge of pink lipstick. She blinked her eyes a little to see how her soft green eye shadow complimented her jade eyes before grabbing her car keys off of the counter and headed to her front room where she grabbed her purse.

Leaving her apartment she locked and growled in the back of her throat when she had to unlock it again and get her umbrella. The one thing about Japan that she did not particularly enjoy was the humidity and rain. This time of year though, all she had to deal with was the rain and occasional snow drifts.

When she got to her car the dark storm clouds over head already made the early afternoon turn the day into night. She was leaving early in hopes to pick up the twins and treat them to dinner before Raphael's practice. As she drove it was hard to see past the torrents of rain that drove in sheets even though she had her windshield wipers going on high. She had slowed down her speed significantly in order to squint and try to see her way through the dark and harsh reflection of her headlights against the beating rain.

It took her some time, but she was nearing the Hamato household. A few blocks away and she could see something moving in the rain in the distance. The stagger and jerking made her frown, there was something... wrong.

She slowed to a stop, sliding her gearshift into park. Inside the car she could hear muffled calling. Was the person hurt? Getting out of her car her sight became blurred by the rain.

"Hello?!" She called over the roar of the storm.

Leaving the car door open, she jogged forward when the figure stumbled down to the ground.

"Are you hur-"

Her voice stopped, body froze. Two bodies on the ground, clothing torn and matted with red stains that seeped and blended with the rainfall. One unconscious, blood running down to the one under him who was breathing heavy, trying to stay awake- a horrible welt on the side of his head.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Take My Hand

Beta-ed by Memna

Chapter 3

Karai had paced the whole time Raphael had been in the operating room. He had some severe burns on his arms from cooking oil, he had been stabbed in the side and had multiple cuts as if someone had just went knife happy on his face, hands, and forearms. The extent of Donatello's injuries was the large welt on his head from being smacked into a table. He had a concussion and that was it, all the blood on him had been from his brother.

The police had come, Donatello silent until taken away to go into a private room while Karai promised she would come soon as Raphael's condition changed. The boy was still being asked questions when the operating light finally went off and a doctor came out. The woman rushed over, her fidgeting hands hidden under the coat she held over her arms.

"Is he alright?!" She didn't mean to burst out her words but the worry of waiting for three hours had been too much.

The doctor rubbed at his head, "Are you the one who brought him in?"

"Yes."

"I see…" he sighed heavily. "Ma'am… what is your relation to the patient?"

"Was his teacher, from last year. Why? He-he's alright… right?"

"He'll be fine. The operation had some complications and he will have to stay in the hospital for the next week, but he will recover."

She let out a long breath of relief.

"You were his teacher you say, then perhaps you can answer something for me."

"I'll do my best."

The doctor rubbed at the bridge of his nose once more. He hated cases like this, he loathed them and as a doctor there was very little he could do besides ask questions and report his findings to the police. "Miss…"

"Karai, Orouku Karai."

"I see. Miss Orouku… have you ever noticed anything unusual with the boy. Bruises, cuts? Anything?"

"Well yes. But he had always been such a clumsy child that…" her mind halted as she began to connect the dots. Now that her thoughts were free from worry she could focus and what was formulating was not pretty. Her brows knitted together as a deep scowl pursed her lips, "Clumsy to a fault, and he would purposefully pick fights with children at school. Do you suspect… abuse?"

The doctor sighed, "Unfortunately I have seen my fair share of cases and this fit's the bill…"

"What can I do to help?"

The doctor began to walk, Karai fast on his heels, "Nothing, the law states that all we can do is report it and the rest is up for the children to confess to the police."

"No. There must be something more, what if this has been going on for a while? What if Raphael will not say anything because he is used to this treatment and does not know how to escape?"

"Look, I share your sentiment but there's nothing we can do."

The woman let the doctor hurry off. A deep sort of hatred starting to stir inside as she spoke more to herself than anyone else, "Perhaps you can not do more, but I can and will." She pulled up her coat, searching the pockets until she pulled out a cell phone. Finding the right speed dial she went to a reception desk and quickly asked where Raphael would be staying. She paced a bit more waiting for someone to pick up, finally a tired voice grumbled through.

"I am sorry to wake you," her steps were becoming harder and harder more into stomps. She would not allow these innocent children to suffer any longer. "Yes this is important! Wake up my father!"

Donatello sipped on the straw in his juice box as he sat next to his brother's bed. In a few days Raphael would be discharged and they could leave. He didn't know where they would go, he had finally reached the end of his patience and told the police everything. He couldn't handle it. Their mother had come home and saw Raphael standing on a stool cooking she had attacked him, the oil he was cooking the fish in was thrown on him, then the knife he used to fillet the fish was picked up and she just started to slash and scream. Don tried to stop her but she pushed him back and his head hit the edge of the table. Everything had gone black for a few seconds and he didn't know how he had ended up on the floor. The next thing he knew their mother had snapped out of it and Raphael was on the ground. Their mother had been screaming. Donnie just shoved her off of Raph, picked him up onto his back and left.

Now here they were. Miss Karai came by every day, and each time she offered to take Donatello home with her so he could sleep comfortably but he refused. The hospital staff had tried to remove him once and it ended badly, mostly with the police involved from Donnie breaking things. He refused to ever be separated from him again. Karai pulled some strings and now he got to stay with his brother in his room. To pass the time his homework was brought to him and some extra books to read. And some times some games for him and Raph to play… well that was when Raph was awake. He was a sleep a lot. He asked Miss Karai why he slept so much and she had to explain it was because his body needed the extra energy to heal.

There was a knock on the door startling Raph from his sleep, Donnie placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. Whenever he woke up to any sound the darker colored turtle jerked and breathed hard. He wondered if it was because Raph was afraid it would be their father or mother coming. But the two had been forbidden to see them, they were free of those demons now.

"Raph, Raphie, it's okay," he soothed his brother, stroking his head as the larger of the twins started to calm down. "It's okay."

The door creaked open, a stranger stepping in with the kind face and gentle smile. "I'm sorry. Did I startle you?"

The two were silent looking at the man who was dressed well in a business suit, his dark hair cut short. He didn't have a scrunched up nose like their father, and his skin was paler. But there was something about the way he stood and the accent he spoke in that seemed familiar. He stood by the door, keeping his distance when he noticed the boys tensing. He was someone they could not recognize, and it was no wonder. All of their lives they had never met him, mostly due to the fact that his own brother hated him with a passion.

"Which of you is Donatello?" He made sure he spoke softly.

Donnie slowly raised his hand, "M-me."

"Then this is the brave Raphael," the man looked to the on the bed, already growling in his throat. It was apparent even though he was injured the boy would do anything to protect the one sitting at his bedside.

"And who are you?" Raph nearly barked.

It didn't faze the man. He had been expecting such reactions after being told what the children had gone through. He carefully took a few steps forward, pausing when one of the children tensed up or looked wearily at him. He managed to work his way to the foot of the bed, "My name is Hamato Yoshi. Unfortunately to say your father, Hamato Mashimi, is my younger brother."

"You're… Uncle Yoshi?" Donatello looked confused. Their father had always said that Uncle Yoshi was a bad and cruel man, but he looked so nice.

Yoshi smiled, "Yes, your teacher, Miss Orouku has told me everything."

Raph snorted, "And?"

Donnie looked to his brother quickly. They didn't know their uncle, what if he was worse than their father? Raph couldn't just start acting like that. It could get them into trouble.

"And from now on, I will be your new father."

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Take My Hand

Chapter 4

Leonardo didn't like her name. It was a boy's name, her sister was named Michelangelo, and she didn't really like her name either. They were teased about it constantly and where Leonardo had simply taken to ignoring the comments she was surprised that under her sister's bright sunshine smile and silly jokes that it all still -very deeply- bothered the younger. It bothered her to a point that every once in a while that ever present smile would falter for a day and the chatty girl would become withdrawn and silent. Their father never noticed these days. He was always so busy with his dojo and trying to make sure there were enough students to make enough income to pay the bills with and to properly take care of his daughters. And how proud of his daughters he was.

Leonardo was the top of her class, and class president. She was also his top student at his dojo. If a fellow student could not understand certain maneuvers then he would simply let her take control and do some one on one training. And with her blue mask tied in such a simple bow and her golden eyes it was no wonder that the turtle girl was the local heart throb. She was intelligent, skilled, and beautiful.

Michelangelo had her own charms, always with her mask tails in slight curled ribbons, the orange complimenting her brilliant blue eyes. She always had a smile and was more of the emotional fighter than the physical. She had friends all over the school from the lowly shy geek to the prissy popular. If she found someone picking on one of the misfits of the school then she was there with sharp words to stop the harassment. She also was the one that people came to if they needed advice or just a shoulder to lean on. Twice she had brought home a friend who had family troubles and needed a break from the stress. And even though she didn't look it she was a hard worker. Training with her sister, cooking and cleaning of the dojo and house, and now that she was sixteen she had a part time job at the local toy store. Honestly it was a great place for her to be, unfortunately Mikey had another special thing about her.

Her mothering instincts.

It was evident that soon as puberty hit that she wanted to be a mom and now that she worked at a toy store and was constantly surrounded by children... some times it got too painful for her heart that was too big for her chest. When this happened that smile would falter on her face and she would go to her room with out dinner and just stare outside the window lost in thought. It was no secret that she was different from most of the people in the world. She and her sister were turtles and... most likely the only ones out there. There had been a doctor who had explained once that it was impossible for her to have children with any human male, the genetics were just too different. When she heard about that she spent a whole night in her sister's arms crying. It wasn't like she had someone special that she wanted to share her life with. She was still a virgin just like Leo, but it hurt so deeply. She wanted kids. She wanted to be able to have a family of her own; six kids, a loving husband, a maybe some pets. But living in Japan having six kids was kind of insane.

"Is something bothering you?"

Blue eyes blinked up to gold before going back to look at feet as Mikey slowly pushed herself lazily on a swing at the local park, "Not really..."

Leo tucked her skirt behind her legs as she squatted down. Looking up she stilled her sibling by placing her hands on delicate knees, "Yes there is."

"No there's not." God she sounded like a pouting child. Mikey hated that when it happened.

"Is it the kids thing again?"

She shook her head. It was a lie in a way. It would always bother her, but at the moment she was more bothered with the fact that she was going to be left at home while Splinter -their father- took his students to New York in America for some Martial Arts Tournament. Splinter was excited due to being able to meet an old friend, some guy named Yoshi. For Michelangelo there was only one other thing that was more depressing than not being able to have kids, it was being alone. When she was alone it was almost like there was a weight on her that wouldn't stop pressing down until Leo or their father came home. She supposed it was due to the fact that their little family was the only one of its kind; two turtles and a rat.

"Then it's us leaving."

A small nod.

"Are you sure you don't want me to talk to father? I'm sure we can figure something out."

Mikey quickly looked up, "No! We can't afford it. We barely have enough to maintain the dojo and our tuition, we can't afford paying for another person to stay at a hotel for a week..." She forced a smile on her face, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Besides, I think I can do with out seeing your ugly mug for a few days."

"Such cruel words from my little sister," Leo pretended to be hurt. This was a little game they would play when one of them was feeling down. A small insult and the other would always over dramatize their reaction. It always helped the mood.

A pink tongue stuck out as the youngest made a face with crossed eyes earning a laugh from the one who usually bottled things up.

The eldest smiled as she stood up, palms smoothing out her skirts, "Come on goof ball. Father wants us to have dinner together tonight."

"As long as you're cooking."

Leo rolled her eyes and smiled, "Come on, get off the swing."

"Not until you push me."

"Get off."

"Push me."

An exasperated sigh. The blue masked girl went behind her sister and pressed her hands against her cloth covered shell giving a gentle push. Leo knew better than to think that she could give just one push and then it would be over with. When ever the swings were involved it usually ended up with Leo taking up the swing beside her sister with the two of them competing for the top height.

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because I'm busy with school and mom and dad are going to be busy with their Splinter friend and the tournament."

"Yeah, and have you forgotten I'm part of the tournament?"

Donatello put his hands out in front of him in a praying position. Even though they have lived in New York for nearly four years they still held the body language of their native land and spoke fluent Japanese to one another even though Raphael's accent had changed dramatically.

"Yeah, I mean no! No I haven't forgotten, but I need to do these tests or I'll never know if I'm good enough to get into Yale."

"Don, you've already graduated from High School and you've applied to more than three different colleges and all of them are competing with each other to get you as a student. I think Yale should be grateful that you're even considerin' them."

"That doesn't change the fact I still need to take the test. Come on, please? It'll be over night. A trip there, a trip back. Come on."

Raph slipped his hands into his pockets, it was body language that Donnie knew well. It meant that he was about to win this argument.

"No means no brainiac."

"Think of it as a favor for mom and dad, for all they've done for us."

There was a bit of silence. Bringing their parents into it was a sure-fire way to get what he wanted. Tangshan was a wonderful mother, sweet and kind and Yoshi was a strong and gentle father. They had been more than lucky to get them as parents and after a year of living with them Donatello had discovered that his precious brother would do just about anything for them. He had even quit school in order to get two jobs to help pay the bills and pay the tuition for Donatello's prestigious schooling in some fancy private school.

"Fine."

"Thank you bro."

"But I'm only doin' it because it ain't right to leave someone behind like that."

Donnie grinned, "Of course." Yeah, right. Raph was doing it because Yoshi and Tangshan wanted to meet both of Splinter's children. When they had found out that Splinter and Leonardo were already on a flight and left Michelangelo behind their parents immediately started to arrange for the little family to stay with their own. Donatello and Leonardo would room together, Michelangelo and Raphael, and Splinter would take up the guest room.

The eldest of the twins sighed, "Okay, when do I leave?"

"Four hours, we already have the ticket and you're not staying over night so I think you'll only need a carry on bag."

"Yeah, yeah."

Several hours later

Raphael pulled at his fingerless gloves making sure they were snuggly in place and that his sleeves slipped over the back of his hands. He was nervous, not from meeting some new guy, he did that every day at his evening job as a waiter. It was the fact that he was back in Japan. He didn't like the air here, it smelled too much like the old house he used to live in. He didn't like the trees, they were too much like the ones from his memories, the ones that he used to punch in fits of anger. He didn't like the accents people had, they sounded too much like...

He shook his head. Thinking about it would only distract him. He was just going in getting Leonardo's brother and then getting out. Simple as that.

The taxi finally came to the destination he needed to go. He paid his fair and climbed out of the vehicle. Raph adjusted his messenger bag over his shoulder, took in a deep breath stilling his nerves. He needed to get this over with, the longer he stayed in Japan the more jittery and anxious he became.

Coming up to the door of the small house he knocked. He waited patiently before knocking again. He frowned, there was only Michelangelo there, or so Master Yoshi said. Was the guy out?

He knocked again, only louder. He waited before pounding and shouting, "Answer the door!" Raph really didn't like staying out in the open air like this, not here at least.

"I'm **coming** geez."

The sound of locks sliding out of place, followed by the door opening to revile a mask-less turtle who was rubbing sleep out of blue eyes, "Yeah?"

Raph felt something in him freeze up. A girl... a turtle girl...

"Is-is Michelangelo home?"

God his accent was funny. Mikey tried to blink the fog of her afternoon nap out of her mind, "That's me. What's up?"

Just then Raphael's cell phone began to ring. He backed up a step and pulled the phone out of his bag. Flipping it open he heard his brother on the other end, "Raphie, we got a problem."

"I'll say, Michelangelo is a girl!" He thrust his hand towards the woman who was now coherent enough to see that there was a turtle, male turtle, like her, just a guy and- "A GIRL!"

Was he gay or something? Of course she was a girl.

"What kind of weirdo names a girl a guy's name?"

Well, she couldn't say anything to that.

Donnie's voice spoke up meekly, "Um... so is Leonardo."

Raphael froze.

To Be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Take My Hand

Chapter 5

Michelangelo didn't really know if she liked this guy or not. For the past hour she had been sitting at the airport with him but he hasn't spoken a word. He either kept his hands in his pockets or he was clutching his book with a rather hard grip. He had pulled his book out twice only to read a page or two and then slip it back into his messenger bag. She wasn't stupid; he was nervous. About what she couldn't figure out. His eyes kept on twitching about, scanning the crowds before either going back to reading or staring out the window they were seated next. She had tried to talk to him, but all she received were small grunts as he slouched in his seat as if the plastic chair could swallow him from sight.

Finally after the third time he pulled out his book, with words she couldn't really read well. She decided to take a different approach. If he wasn't going to speak to her in Japanese, which she found out he spoke very fluently and got insulted when she called him a gaijin (foreigner), then she would get him to interact with her in another way.

"Is good?"

Raphael frowned deeply hearing the broken English. He looked over to the girl dressed in a tan tank top shirt and black jean pants. He stared at her for a moment, just watching her. He wasn't sure if she really spoke up or not, she had been quiet for a while now. She began to squirm under his gaze before she quickly stood up and said she was going to go stretch her legs. He watched her leave, disappearing into the crowd that he scanned for any familiar faces before going back to the mystery novel that was still in his hands.

Mikey couldn't believe it. She had just embarrassed the hell out of herself. Here was a handsome guy that looked stunning in his red jacket, was like the stoic silent type and she just managed to get him to not like her. She sighed when she got to the cafeteria. It wasn't like he was all that interesting anyway. Sure looks were good to have, it was a good quality to not cringe and think, "Whoa, you're ugly" but she really preferred people's personalities. Personalities were more diverse than bodies, and how was she supposed to get to know him when he wouldn't even talk?! Okay, so him being silent was possibly the only thing that was really bothering her. She was a chatty person by nature and she just needed someone to talk back, like Leo.

Then an idea came to her. What if she got him something to eat or drink?

"Well... people say that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach..." she mumbled to herself as she pulled her wallet out of her clutch purse. It wasn't like she could mess things up any more than they were already.

Purchasing two mango-orange shakes, she soon headed back to where she had left her companion. Taking her seat next to him, she sucked on the blue straw trying to fill her mouth with the creamy delight as she nudged his hand with the treat she had just gotten him.

Raph relaxed the grip he had on his book, glancing over to the young lady who bit her straw when she flashed him a large grin. He looked to the drink then back to her pretty face. Apprehensively, he closed his book in favor of taking the drink. He looked at the white container for a moment before taking a drink.

"Good?" Mikey's bright eyes looked to Raph in expectation. That was when disaster struck.

He smiled.

It wasn't big, just a tiny curl of the lips, but it was a smile and a murmured, "Thank you."

She didn't know what came over her, but her grip on her drink tightened causing the thing to kind of pop, sloshing half of it down her shirt and on her pants. She gave a squeal from having something cold dumped down her shirt and onto her lap. Sea-green cheeks colored a very deep red color from embarrassment. With out a word she shot off to the rest room. It was just her luck something like this would happen. All of her luggage was being processed and her carry on was a backpack half full of personal supplies and comics. Now all she could do was wash off the mess and attempt to dry it under the automatic hand drier.

She sighed as she removed her shirt and pants in the lady's restroom. Grabbing a few paper towels she dampened them and began to clean the mess off of the sensitive yellow skin that formed over her plastron.

"Leo has **got** to be having better luck than me," she grumbled getting some more paper towels wet.

Meanwhile...

"Lady, you can't just barge right into any room you want," Donatello barred the way between Leo and Raph's room.

"I'm not 'barging' anywhere. Your mother said I should take this room with my sister," Leo frowned deeply. This guy had been real cute only a few minutes ago. Shy with pink cheeks, stammering over his words as he introduced himself with the shyness of a child. But he totally changed when she tried to get into the room that she was told to take -since her gender was rather a surprise to the little family that was kind enough to house them.

"I don't care what Mom said," Don mirrored her expression. "You're not allowed in here."

Leo put down her bag, folding her arms over her chest, "And why not?" What was up with this guy?

Don became quiet, his shell pressing against the wood of Raph's door. "You're... just not."

"That's a totally lame excuse."

"I know, but... no females are allowed in here."

A golden eye screwed half way shut as the young woman looked at the turtle in front of her with an expression of confusion and disbelief, "Are you saying this is some 'anti woman' club room or something?"

Donatello rolled his soft brown eyes, "Yes, and since you're an icky girl you can't join."

"Sarcasm won't solve problems Donatello."

"And neither is being snoopy, now turn around and go back down the hall."

Leo growled in the back of her throat but did as she was told, picking back up her suitcase and going down the hall from where she came. Going down down the stairs she snipped in Chinese as he passed by Tangshan, "You're son's being a dick." God she was tired, hungry, in a desperate need of a bath, and she still had training in a few hours at the dojo that her father's friend owned.

Donatello shouted down the stairs, "I heard that!"

"Good! Then maybe you can stop acting like a freaking victim and let me have a damn room!"

"Hey!" Donnie came down the stairs, both of them still speaking in Chinese, "I didn't say go down the stairs and start acting like a jerk. I said go to the end of the hall. You can take my room, unless the little princess needs her royal palace suite at the hotel."

Soft breasts huffed up as Leo took a deep breath, "Princess?"

Don reached over taking the handle of Leonardo's suitcase, "Come on."

She didn't let go and jerked trying to free her belongings from this- this horrible man, "No! I'd rather sleep on the couch."

Tangshan turned around from cutting vegetables in the kitchen when she was greeted with something she never thought she would have ever seen. Two teenagers playing tug-of-war with a suitcase. Donatello was yanking while Leo was loosing the fight. The girl sat down on the tiled floor trying to get bettering footing even though her feet were covered in socks. She pulled and pulled but she was being dragged across the floor back to the stairs where Don started to pull her up step by step because she refused to let go of her suitcase.

Tangshan went back to cooking wondering if some how the two were not siblings in a past life or some other cosmic relation. Besides, she knew it was pointless to talk to either of her sons when they got like that. She had more luck convincing a wall to grow limbs.

"Let go you American barbarian!" Leo shouted in English.

They managed to get to the top of the stairs where Don fought to open up the door to his room and drag the girl and her belongings in. Finally getting her inside, he dropped the suitcase, "There! You're staying here!"

Leo scrambled up to her feet, "And what makes you think that I will?"

"Because I'm sorry and you need a place to sleep but you can't have that room." He trailed off, Leo was so close, her eyes such a pretty gold. He sighed, gently closing the door to his room from instinct. "Look... I really am sorry but that room is off limits." Olive colored fingers rubbed at the bridge of his beak, "I know... I was being a jerk. I..." he was trying to find the right words. Here was this beautiful girl who he had such a lovely conversation with until she got near Raph's room. He just flew off the handle. When ever it concerned his brother it was so easy for him to forget to be his normal self. Everything just hardens inside and all he could think was -keep Raph safe.

"I-it's okay," Leonardo gave a sigh herself. Culture shock, jet lag, and pressure form the tournament finally starting to wind down as the tension between the two started to ease. "I wasn't exactly being nice either... Sorry for calling you a dick."

Donnie smiled softly, "Nah, I kind of was acting like one. Just, know that there are good reasons why girls are not allowed in there."

"What are they?"

"Excuse me?"

"The reasons. What are they?"

Don closed his eyes, his memory of screams in the middle of the night. Raph's hands over his ears and the feeling of his brother humming and singing so that he could not hear them.

"I'd... rather not say."

Raph knocked on the door to the lady's bathroom. He could hear the drier running, go off then start back up. He knocked again and waited. There had to be more than one person in there. Come on, anyone would do. He knocked again, nothing. Fed up with waiting he took in a deep breath and covered his eyes.

"Michelangelo?"

There was a startled scream. "What are you doing in here Raphael?!"

He held up the small shopping bag he had, "Where are you?"

Mikey's cheeks burned red with a kind of shyness as she held her wet clothing over her front. Raph... he really couldn't see anything. He nearly ran into a wall when he tried to move forward. He wasn't trying to pretend to just be covering his eyes, which was her first thought of what he had been doing. Putting her clothing onto the sink counter, she moved forward, her hands wrapping around his. His grip tightening into a tight fist from the contact.

"I'm right here."

"Then take the sack so I can get out of here."

She smiled, her fingers playing over the skin of the tips of his, the only part not wrapped in gloves or shirt, "You'll have to let go."

"Do you have a hold of it?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"You don't like dropping things, don't you."

"Just shut up and take it."

He finally let go of the sack. He tried to turn around but bumped into the wall. Mikey couldn't help herself and giggled as she took a hold of his arm and led him to the door, placing his probing hand onto the handle. In a flash he was outside leaving her in the rest room with what he had brought. Digging in to the sack she smiled brightly. This Raph guy was... sweet.

Raph had practically ran back to the small spot he had been previously before all of this had happened. He took a seat, putting Michelangelo's carry on bag down by his feet as he fidgeted and looked around. Scanning the crowd again before digging into his bag for his book. He had been in the middle of reading, finally getting past how he just had to go into the lady's room, when Michelangelo joined him once more. Raph glanced up, Mikey now in dessert camouflage cargo capris and a white baby-T-shirt with orange flower print on the front. He looked back to the words mildly noting that he had gotten a shirt that was two sizes too big, but at least the pants looked like they fit.

"Um..."

"Hm?"

"Thank you for the clothes," she picked up her backpack and stuffed her dirty clothes inside.

"Mm."

Mikey let time tick by a bit longer before she tried to speak English once more. She was no where nearly as good as her sister in language, Leo knew both English and Chinese, Mikey barely knew a little English. She knew enough of how to look at the letters and place together pronunciation and her vocabulary was mediocre at best.

Tilting her head, she let her bandanna tails slide over her shoulder as she tried to read the title of Raphael's book out loud, "S-stal... stal-k, Stalk-er?"

Auburn eyes were watching her as she tried it a few more times. The young woman frowned and tried again and again, before Raph closed his book and looked her square in the eyes, "It's pronounced -sta-ker-."

"Sta-ker... stalker."

"Right," he flipped back open his book and continued to read.

His body went ridged when those delicate hands came to his forearm, pulling it down so that Mikey could look at the words on the page. For a minute or two, he tried to read normally but that quickly failed. With out warning he flipped to the beginning of the book and put his finger under the first word, "If you're gonna be in New York you better learn better English. Now what's this word?"

Mikey's face beamed a bright smile as she leaned against his arm, "Maggie a-w-woe."

"Awoke."

"Maggie awoke wis a sta-rt."

"With, th- the 't' and 'h' have a different sound from 's'."

"Wish."

"With."

"Withs."

"Close enough," he smiled a little as Mikey gave him a very pleased look and quickly went back to reading out loud.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Take My Hand

Chapter 6

Jet lag would have been a problem for sleeping from jumping from one time zone to the next, but with how her father trained her extra hard she had barely enough energy to drag herself into the home that was housing her and her family throughout their stay. Leonardo had managed to eat a little dinner that Tangshan had saved for her before she went to sit down for a bit. She was only going to be there for a few minutes to gather up enough energy to go upstairs but as the front room clock ticked she found her eyes drifting shut and soon she was fast asleep. She had been so tired that she barely had registered the gentle shake on her shoulder. Golden eyes, barely able to open as she was pulled up into a sitting position. She tried to get up onto her own feet.

"It's okay father, I can get to my room on my own," she mumbled more than said.

Her knees buckled, her weight caught by unfamiliar arms. There was a light chuckle in her ear as a hand tucked under the back of her knees and she was picked up with ease. She made a small sound in the back of her throat, wrapping her arms around strong neck and shoulders, from the sudden movement. There was a stillness, who ever was holding her was waiting for her to become comfortable. It had to be that kind man, Yoshi. With that thought she let her grip relax, a hand slipping down to rest on her stomach and she went back to sleep knowing she was safe.

Donatello smiled a little at the young woman in his arms. He carefully adjusted her, carrying her up the stairs and into his room. With experience, he pulled back the blankets and laid her down on the soft mattress where she snuggled down into the pillows and he pulled the blankets up.

The room was dark, besides the orange glow of the street light that cut through the shadows into his room. Donnie stood for a moment, watching the woman slumber. He took in a deep shuddering breath, placing his hand over his mouth as he suppressed negative feelings. At that moment he couldn't see a stranger in his bed, all he could see was the small form of his brother cringing in pain as he tried to moved his hands in attempt to push the blankets back and get into bed with out help. Scars still bright in color on face and arms.

Going to the window, he pushed it up and open. Leaning his head out he took in a deep breath, slowly in, slowly out; he repeated this a few times before he leaned to the side against the window frame. He rubbed at his tired eyes, he didn't know what time it was. He had been up for countless hours trying to study while his heart was filled with worry for his twin and his mind was focused on trying to figure out Leonardo's complexities.

"Everything will be better tomorrow... everything will be better tomorrow," he whispered to himself not knowing that Leonardo had woken. She lifted her head a little, looking at the silhouette of the turtle by the window. She could barely hear him, but something in his voice made her feel... bad.

Lowering her head back to the pillow she closed her eyes, pretending to sleep. Leo listened to Donatello's soft voice until the window was closed and locked. She heard his feet pausing next to her, the blankets being pulled higher up to rest under her chin before he continued on out of the room and closed the door. She curled up, now alone in a strange room and unfamiliar land... but something inside told her it was okay and that what she was really bothered was how this "Donnie" spoke.

"What they not like me?" Her English was still broken despite the seven hours of helping her learn more; at least she was better at it than just knowing a few words here and there like before.

Raph rolled his eyes as he walked down the street holding Michelangelo's travel bags.

"You mean, 'what if they don't like me'." What were they? Dating?

He stopped when he realized that his female companion was not beside him. Looking behind him he found the girl to be fidgeting, eyes keeping to her hands that played with each other. She really was nervous.

He sighed. He really didn't know how to talk to women beyond, "What will you have?" and "Here's your order." He looked to her, his deep voice almost like thunder on a clear night's sky, "Does it matter?"

"Huh?"

"If they like you. Does it matter?"

Mikey fidgeted a bit more. She didn't know how to answer that. Her whole life she had to learn how to get people to accept her because she was someone -something- different. If she could not be accepted then it hurt, it made her feel like a freak of nature. But did it really matter? She had never thought it about it that way before. What other people thought about her... did she really need their praise or acknowledgments?

There was a cold wind that blew past. Michelangelo's petite frame shuddering as her hands came to her arms and rubbed trying to get rid of the chill. She quickly joined his side as they continued on down the street, "No, but friend is good, people not like you are no."

Raph nodded in agreement. A few houses down, he finally stopped, "This is it."

He understood what she meant; friends are better than enemies.

"Is home?" She looked at the quaint little house that was possibly only two rooms bigger than the one she called home in Japan.

He nodded once more as he went up to the door, placed down the bags, and started to search his pockets for his key. Before he could there was the gentle sound of the lock and the door opened. They were greeted by a woman dressed in a black and pink nightgown, her hair over her shoulder in a braid. Her face looked tired, as if she had just woken up, but she had such a pleasant smile.

"I was starting to get worried."

Raph grunted, "Sorry," as he moved past the woman and put all of Michelangelo's bags inside the house. He stole a look at the clock on the wall before turning around and headed back outside.

"W-wait!" Mikey started after him.

"He's going to work, dear," the woman touched Mikey's shoulder.

"Work?" she looked over to the clock,"Why early?"

Tangshan closed the door before bending over and picking up the girl's belongings, "Because he works as a baker. Now then, I'm Tangshan, and in the morning you can meet the rest of the family. As for right now, I'm sure you're tired and would like some rest."

Soon as Raph got to work he shrugged off his coat as he ran to the back room. His gloves came off and he pulled on his white apron just in time to clock in. He sighed with relief, a few more seconds and he would have been late. Going to a large sink he began to wash his hands.

"Good morning to you Raphael."

"Mornin' Usagi," the turtle added more soap to lather onto his hands as the rabbit passed by. "Do you need help with the pans?"

The man smiled, "No, but I will need help with the dough. The unusual weather has taken its tole on the yeast and it will not raise properly."

After drying his hands Raphael quickly pulled on some latex gloves before anyone could see. He sighed and rolled up his sleeves, tossed away his gloves and replaced them with new ones. He hated wasting gloves like that, but the health regulations were strict and he already had this job for a year and was not going to loose it any time soon.

"Would you believe another storm is to come?"

Raph raised his brows at the man. Usagi was not from around New York, in fact he had only been working there for the past two months but his English was very proper... text book for a foreigner to study. From his name, Raph could safely assume he was from Japan, and from the accent he was guessing Kyoto... or perhaps even Fukouka. Either way, with his pleasant demeanor and way of speech it was some times hard to ascertain what he meant.

Usagi smiled nervously, "I mean there is much water in the air my friend."

The turtle chuckled lightly, "You mean, 'humidity'. There is a lot of humidity."

"Aa, yes. Humidity."

"Don't worry about it, I'll handle it."

"Very well..." The rabbit backed away from the counter to give his friend room, "Are you still participating in the tournament that Orouku Saki is sponsoring?"

"Who?" Raph looked over his shoulder, eyes narrowed. Orouku? No... it couldn't be.

"The Japanese ambassador here in New York, Orouku Saki. He is the one sponsoring the tournament that your father's dojo is to participate."

Raph went about grabbing bowls and measuring cups. He couldn't think about this now, he had work to do.

"Are you still participating? You are the head student, correct?"

"Yes," he began to measure flour.

"How will you manage?"

"Why do you care?"

"I am too participate as well. I would much enjoy to see your skills displayed."

Raphael continued to add ingredients, "Fighting skills have little to do with real life."

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Take My Hand

Chapter 7

Donatello was quick in his steps. A few times Leonardo had to reach back and take her sister by the hand and pull the girl along in a short jaunt in order to catch up. She didn't know what was so important about going to some botanical garden but since Tangshan had to go with Yoshi and Splinter for the final preparations of the tournament they had been left in the care of Donatello. The man had cooked them breakfast with little words besides pleasant talk and cheerful help for Michelangelo with some of her broken English.

After breakfast, he set about doing chores, showing them where the broom closest and linen closets were. Where to find what they needed and where things should go if they ever felt the need to get something or were asked to put something away. Most of that time Michelangelo had been looking to the clock and then peering outside the windows to watch the street for a few minutes. Leonardo didn't understand. All Michelangelo had said was that she had been worried about someone. She had dismissed it and soon as noon hit Donatello had been pulling on a jacket and taking them along with him down the streets of urban New York.

"Do-Donatello, wait up!" Leonardo called out when the man disappeared from her line of sight by turning a corner.

The young man paused for a moment, letting them catch up before grabbing a hold of Leonardo's hand in an interesting way, it was like his grip was backwards with his palm over the back of her hand with his little finger slipping between her two. He pulled her along as she pulled her little sister. Eventually the three of them made it to a large building that could easily hold three houses. Circling around to the back of the building, he finally spoke up after being quiet for so long.

"While we are here, you guys can't touch anything. There will be some serious trouble if any of the plants are 'disturbed' and I can't afford that."

Leonardo nodded. Michelangelo blinking her blue eyes as she tried to translate the words in her mind from English to Japanese. Once she did, she pointed over her shoulder, "Then may me go look?"

Donatello shook his head, "I'd rather you not wander around Michelangelo. Some of the neighborhoods around here are not the friendliest. Just stick close to your sister, this will only take me a few minutes and then I can show you around the city. Okay?"

"If you are worried about us touching things I would rather not have her go in. Mikey has a tendency to touch everything she sees," Leonardo quickly said, not wanting her sister to get into trouble in case she decided that a pretty flower needed to be picked.

The highly intelligent turtle frowned in thought before he started to pull the two girls away from the building. He quickly crossed the street, went several blocks down, turned, went a few more blocks to the point that they were on the edge of the Big City. He stopped at a small strip mall, the quaint shops lined up beckoning people to come in and check out their wares.

"Do the two of you have money?"

Leo looked at Don. That was a random question, "Only yen."

Donatello finally let go of her hand, padded his pockets and then pulled out a black wallet. He opened it, thumbed through and pulled out two cards before closing it and handing Leonardo the wallet, "Try not to spend it all while I'm gone."

"Wait, you're just going to leave us here?"

"You have to understand, I don't have time for this," he said quietly. "Look, Leo, if you and Mikey can just stay on this street and don't leave these shops then I'll find you in a few minutes."

Over head the storm rolling in rumbled deeply. The sound so loud it was hard to hear the traffic that was right next to them. Michelangelo stepped closer to her sister while Donatello looked up at the sky. Golden eyes watched the young man as he gazed at the sky as if daring it to do something... or perhaps judging. Judging what, she did not know.

He quickly turned, "Just don't leave these shops! I'll be back soon." With that, he ran off leaving the sisters by themselves.

Leonardo watched him go. There were a lot of mysteries to this man. He could harden his heart so quickly, yet he could be the gentlest person she had ever known. His smile was always kind, and despite the argument that she had with him yesterday he held no hard feelings. Typically after something like that upon someone's first meeting a dislike is developed but Don...

The thunder rumbled once more, only louder this time. A cold wind picking up causing the exposed skin on her legs to develop goosebumps, a shiver running up and down her spine. Placing Donatello's wallet into the pocket of her jacket she turned to her sister with a reassuring smile, "Come on, let's find a place to wait for him in."

"Where he go?" Mikey swallowed hard. She was feeling very insecure even with her sister with her. Here they were on the edge of one of the largest cities in the world with no one they knew but each other. First Raphael left, then Yoshi and his wife, then their father and now Donatello. They were all gone and she had no idea how to get back to the little house that she was temporarily calling home. What if Donatello forgot about them? What if they couldn't get back home? What if- She stepped closer to her sister, resting her forehead against the slender shoulder for reassurance. She was just worrying. That was all; only worrying, she needed to calm down.

Leo smiled over her shoulder and reached over to rest her hand on her sister's head, "It's okay. He'll be back soon, now let's see what America has to offer, okay?"

"Okay..."

--

He was running out of time. If he didn't hurry then... he growled in the back of his throat as he quickly swiped his key-card allowing him access. He nearly flew past the guard who knew him by name, but by protocol he had to show his ID. As fast as he could he made his way to a back room that was meant for researchers. He grabbed a lab coat and shrugged it on, buttoning it up as he walked with wide steps. In a cabinet he found a large pistol and mortar that he snatched before going to the large glass doors that lead to the main garden. He knew exactly what he needed and he made a beeline to the first plant, picking off a few stems and leaves before going to the next. From plant to plant he added more and more until the bowl of the mortar was brimming with different shades of plant life.

"Now for the last-," Donnie felt something deep inside twist with venomous anger. The last plant he needed... it wasn't there.

--

Despite the fact that she was scared as hell to be alone with only her sister, Mikey was having fun. They found a comic book shop that had some comics that she had been trying to find in Japan for years, now she had a heavy sack of comics that could take up its own backpack. She kicked her legs as she sipped on her drink while reading the latest Silver Sentry comic. Leonardo sat across from her in the small cafe, her older sister was nose deep in a book that yet another translation of "The Art of War". She didn't understand her sister's interest in that book. Heck, Leo had learned Chinese just so she could read the Chinese version, she owned a Korean version that she was slowly starting to learn how to read, and now she had her hands on not only an English version but also a French. Once she asked her blue banded sibling why she did that, and her reply was simply, "I want to see how other countries perceive it."

Leonardo finally looked up from the book she was reading to check the clock on the wall, "He's late."

Why did she care? It wasn't like they were stranded. She had the house address and the phone number so she could easily find her way home.

She went back to her book and in a half hour looked back up only to feel that worry twist in her stomach. "He's really late."

By this time Mikey had finished five more comics and was taking a break from reading and was looking out the window, "Maybe he forgot."

Leo pressed her lips together in thought before she stood up, putting her books on the table, "Mikey you wait here, I'm going to look for him."

"Why not me come withs?"

"Because you have all those books and I don't know how far I'll be going. I don't want you carrying them around and hurting yourself like the last time you got this many. I'll be back soon, I promise."

Leo ventured out into the world that was coloring itself gray with gusting wind. Mikey watched her sister hurry off. She had a bad feeling about all this, but now that her sister was gone she had little more to do than to wait.

She waited, and waited. Eventually another half hour passed by and the sea-green turtle was starting to feel sick to her stomach. This wasn't like Leo, when ever she promised to come back soon she had always returned within fifteen minutes. Maybe... she should go look for her.

Getting up she took her sister's books and held them to her chest while lugging the large plastic sack that held her own belongings. She hesitated by the door for a moment, looking out the big display windows for any signs of someone she knew before taking a deep breath, and then pushing open the door.

--

"You WHAT?!"

The directer of the botanical garden cringed at the voice of the top researcher that came to his garden, "We sold it."

"You do realize that the aloe polyphylla is not to be sold under penalty by law, right?"

The man squirmed under the deadly glare he was receiving. It was so easy for him to loose his position with this man; he maybe young be had connections that would make even the mayor of the city envious. Donatello was not someone to trifle with, especially when one knew the boy had government connections.

"I-... well..."

"I want that plant back in this garden with in the hour," Donnie snarled. "I don't care what you have to do, or how you do it. Steal it for all I care, just get it **back** here."

The man ran off leaving Donatello in the lab. The turtle growled, brown eyes narrowing on a few test tubes on a small rack. Out of frustration he batted the objects off and to the side as he bit back a yell. The sound of the glass breaking was less than satisfactory; leaning on his hands he squeezed his eyes tight. It would take longer than an hour for the director to get the plant, it may even take a few days. He had to keep in mind that no matter how many connections someone had- time was always a factor to consider. Though... putting some pressure on the lazy good for nothing man who sold one of the rarest aloe plants in the world would help speed things up. But in the mean time...

He sighed and rubbed at his forehead, the sound of the security guard coming in.

"What?"

"You have a visitor."

Donnie opened one eye to peer curiously, "Leo, what are you doing here?"

The young lady shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "I was... getting worried."

The large turtle pulled back his sleeves to look at his watch and groaned. "Ah, shell. I'm sorry. I totally forgot."

She stepped into the room, the security guard leaving the two be, "Why?"

"Because..." he looked to the mortar filled with ingredients. "Because something really bad happened."

"Like what?" her voice was soft and kind. At the moment he would have preferred her to have been upset and yelling. He had been so wrapped up in the safety and whereabouts of a plant that he had forgotten his new friends. He felt so bad.

"The..." he didn't need to tell her, but she had a right to know. "A very rare plant has gone missing and I need it." He squeezed his eyes shut once more, his voice dropping to a whisper, "I really need it."

There was a soft touch to his shoulder. Opening his eyes he saw Leonardo, as she gave a soothing pat. Her hand trailed to his back and she stroked his shell, once, twice and he began to feel better. The stress leaving with every touch from that delicate hand, frightened away by those lovely eyes. He quickly turned his head to the side, a blush coming to his cheeks.

Now that he had calmed down he noticed something, "Where's Mikey?"

"At a cafe. Once you're done here we should go and pick her up before the storm gets any worse."

"Why's that?" Something about how Leo said the word -storm- peeked his curiosity.

Leo closed her eyes, a pained look coming over her face for a moment before she quickly suppressed it, "She... doesn't like thunder."

--

She covered her ears when the thunder got louder. Her body tucking down in a squat as she balled up against the alley wall. Leo's books and her sack clattered to the floor as she kept her eyes shut and she started to count, controlling her breathing. She had gotten lost a few minutes ago and was now in a network of alleyways. Her stomach was coiling with worry and now fear from the building storm. She hated to be alone, she wanted her father, she wanted her sister.

The terrified turtle had been so wrapped up in trying to calm herself down that she did not notice the presence of others coming. That was not until her wrist was grabbed and she was violently pulled up to her feet, arm held up high above her head. Muscles straining as the tall person nearly picked her up off of her feet. A meaty hand grabbed her chin as men leered and chuckled as the stranger holding her spoke in a gravelly voice, "Lookie at what rolled in with the storm boys. A pretty little freak."

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Take My Hand

Chapter 8

Her knee came up, striking quickly like a cobra's bite to the man's belly forcing the breathe from his body. The thick hand that was wrapped around her wrist released her, the girl stumbled until her back hit against the grungy brick wall of the alleyway. The man held a hand over his stomach as he coughed trying to fill his lungs back with air. One of his smaller companions had hurried over to his side trying to support the man's weight as he swayed side to side, the blow not only painful but very disorienting.

"Why you little bitch!" Another swung his fist towards Mikey's head.

She gasped as she quickly ducked down, a bandana tail pinned between the attacker's fist and the wall. He let out a scream, backing away holding his hand that now sported bruising knuckles, a few split and bleeding. Mikey curled up with her hands on the ground, eyes watching the men that were quickly becoming angry with her. The cat like position gave her enough momentum when she sprang forward that she was able to knock the man with the injured hand to the side. She started to run as fast as she could down the alley, turning and twisting along the walls that seemed to never end.

The blackened clouds over head rolled, lightening flickering across clouds that looked like a swollen belly. The sky released such a thunderous shout that the windows of the buildings rattled. Mikey's voice was muted out until it finally died away to her scream. Her blue eyes filling with tears of fear, her body pushing itself to its limits as she continued to run as fast as she possibly could while her lungs began to hyperventilate. When the storm above was not yelling she could hear her attackers in pursuit.

"Come 'ere!"

She was violently yanked back by her bandanna. Rough hands grabbed and clutched onto her as she struggled, feet kicking back. She was thrown to the ground, chest down, her ankles clasped in painful grasps. Her wrists were taken and twisted behind her back painfully as someone knelt down on her shell keeping her pinned as she was double teamed.

"Get off! Let go!!"

"Not until you compensate for the damage you did to our boys," sneered the man above her. "And I'm thinkin' every penny you have on you and a good beating to teach you a lesson is appropriate."

Still having problems with her English -and in her panicked state of mind- Mikey didn't understand the man. She started to call for help in her native tongue, when hands started to pad at her hips -her eyes squeezing painfully tight. She didn't understand that they were trying to find a wallet when they touched her on her back pockets. She bucked and squirmed trying her best to get the man on her off, to free herself from the other that pinned her ankles to the ground. All she knew was that as soon as it had started it had stopped. Someone was shouting and her arms were suddenly free, the weight of the man on her less as he was knocked back.

When she opened her eyes all she saw was a blur of someone rolling down the back of the man, arms going under his then with a fierce power the man was lifted into the air over her savior's shoulders and into the man who still had a hold of her ankles. Finally free, she started to scramble up onto her feet. She let out a shout when someone took a hold of her from behind. She was shoved harshly, stumbling back she fell into the gentle hands of a red haired woman.

The person who had grabbed her had been a man with black hair, his accent similar to Raphael's as he spoke, "April, get her inside and call the cops!"

The woman -April- pulled Mikey towards a door that was covered with so much graffiti that it was hard to tell it from the rest of the wall. As she was ushered inside she got to see the other person, the one that had saved her -Raphael.

Mikey was pulled through a steaming kitchen, chefs moving away from the door all of them with concern painted on their faces. There had been a few people dressed in waiter uniforms. April called for a chair, someone quickly bringing one from the flapping doors that lead from the front part of this establishment. The woman sat Mikey down before quickly running to a phone that hung on the wall across the kitchen. A few of the people that were in the room came to her, asking if she was okay. Her shaking shoulders were covered with coats, her hands filled with a tall glass of water. She jumped and jerked from a few of the reassuring touches she got on her back and shoulders. Her mind was swirling with the remainder of fear and adrenalin.

April came back, "Don't worry sweetie," her voice was soft and soothing. "The police are coming now."

The back door opened, the dark haired man coming in with a split lip and a few bruises on his face. He rubbed the back of his hand over the small trickle of blood that slid down his lip to his chin, "Stupid Punks."

"Casey! Arnaldo get an icepack," April quipped -one of the waiters ran off to the freezer soon as the order was given. "Are you okay?"

"I'm doin' better than those slime balls out there."

"Where's Raphael?"

"Keepin' an eye on them till the police come. You call them?"

"Of course!"

--

"A whole day," Donatello growled as he walked down the street next to Leonardo heading back to the small strip mall where they expected Michelangelo to be. "I should have that man fired for his dimwittery."

"Relax, it'll be there tomorrow."

The olive turtle suddenly whirled around snapping to the woman, "I don't have that kind of time!"

Leo bristled, "And what else can you do? Will yelling magically speed up time or something?!"

"Yes! No! God!" He put his hand over his eyes, standing still as he breathed deeply, "No... it won't. Damn it."

"Is it really that important?"

"Yes... I'm sorry I yelled."

"It's okay."

"No it's not!" He uncovered his eyes, "I shouldn't be doing this to you but when it comes to Raph..."

"Raph?"

Donatello looked into those golden orbs, "My twin, Raphael... when ever anything comes to him I can't help it. I have this need to do everything I can and I just... snap."

"Why?"

He let out a long sigh and started to walk again, "You wouldn't understand."

Leonardo watched him take a few steps before joining him once more. She wanted to reply, "How would you know?" She wanted to tell him that his dodging and his secrets were becoming to much for her. Her mind was trying to draw herself closer to him, to find out what was eating at him inside his soul. Her heart kept on telling her to reach over and give him some sort of comfort but she did not know what wound he held within that she could possibly help heal. His actions, his mannerisms... he was a kind man, just with a darkness that pushed down on him so his shoulders slumped from the weight of regret. And even though they had little interaction between their snipping arguments and calmed apologies, she felt as if there was something there that she could relate too.

To Be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Take My Hand

Chapter 9

Splinter's old heart had been racing ever since he got a phone call that one of his daughters was down at the police station. So many things ran through is head as to the possibilities of why Michelangelo was currently sitting at a desk wearing clothing that were too big for her. He hurried over to his child that clutched desperately to the red jacket that kept her body warm as she stumbled over her words to the man who was typing her statement.

"Michelangelo," he called as he came closer.

"D-daddy!" She stop up to her feet and hurried over, baggy pants trying to unroll from the ankles causing her to stumble.

The daughter was quickly caught up into the loving arms of her father. She started to cry and babble about how she had been all alone, how Leonardo and Donatello had been gone for so long and she became so frightened. With out being asked she told about how men found her when she had been lost, how she was attacked and how she ran off only to be traumatized by their hands on her. She told how how she had been saved by Raphael and his friends Casey and April.

Splinter calmly listened, quietly stroking his daughter's back waiting for her to finish the story of her adventure. He had been so relieved to see her, to hear that she was well enough to express everything in detail and who that she was unharmed and had been well cared for by the people who had saved her from unknown horrors.

The last time he had to come to a police station it had been less relieving. He could still remember her bruised face, the rope burn on the corner of her mouth and the cast over her leg.

"Where is your sister?" the old man scanned the room.

"She... she had been sent home."

The policeman who had been interviewing Michelangelo stood up. He smiled as he brought another chair over for Splinter to take a seat, "I'm sorry to break up the reunion but there are only a few more things I must ask Michelangelo before she can go home."

"Please, make this brief," the rat sat next to his daughter, his hand rubbing circles on her back as the policeman went back to asking his questions.

When they finished, the police officer had been kind enough to drive them back to the Hamato household. One the sidewalk next to the small path that lead up to the house stood Leonardo, her hands in front of her, her head bowed. She didn't even look up when her family got out of the car and the officer had driven away.

The sound of Splinter's walking stick was harsh making her form become ridged as he approached. She bowed deeply as they passed by, Michelangelo pausing for a few seconds before hurrying past their father into the house. The blue banded turtle felt her eyes sting as her stomach churned. She could still remember the phone call Donatello got on his cell phone, how worried they had been as they ran to the cafe diner only to find police. They went to the precinct only to be made to wait away from their loved ones. Soon Raphael came out from the back room and told them both to go home. The pain in Leo's chest tightened at how that man did not even look at his twin when he spoke. She wanted to talk to Mikey but that Raph wouldn't have it. He took them both by the elbows and took them outside where he put them into a taxi cab. When they got home they had both waited on the sidewalk, Donatello hurried off when he saw his twin down the street. The man was still in his waiter's uniform, he ignored Donnie, who followed him quietly. Raphael stopped, shoulder to shoulder beside Leonardo.

"You are the older sister right?"

She had nodded.

"You should be ashamed of yourself."

Then he reached back and took Donatello by the hand and took his sibling inside where they had yet to come out. She knew she had screwed up, she didn't need him to tell her that.

"Leonardo."

The voice of her father pulled her away from her memories. Tentatively looking up she found him sitting on the porch swing. The rat padded the spot next to him. With nothing else said she followed the gesture and went up to him, taking the offered seat.

It was quiet as they sat, the storm growing darker with thunder rolling alone with the moving clouds. Heavy rain -falling in sheets- finally finding its way to the house with the little yard and garden.

"I do not have to tell you how disappointed I am," Splinter finally mumbled along with the sound of the rain. "I should have known better and had taken you and your sister with me this morning. Unfortunately I had believed the two of you would have stayed together in this foreign land."

Leo's chest rose and fell quickly as she tried to keep tears from burning her eyes. Her hands made fists on her lap as she leaned away from her father subconsciously wanting to get away from the lecture.

"Why did you leave her?"

"D-Donatello ha-had left and I-I was worried. I thought I would only take a few minutes, but-"

"But what?" his voice was firm and hard. "You know Michelangelo's curious nature and her insecurities. Must I remind you of what had happened four years ago my daughter?"

She squeezed her eyes shut letting a tear pearl down a cheek, her voice was level even though inside she had been screaming, "No."

Splinter's furry hand came and wrapped over the top of one of hers, "We had been most fortunate today. Michelangelo will need more training in order to keep herself of sound mind when she becomes frightened again. We must also be thankful that the spirits had guided your sister towards safety."

Leonardo nodded, "Yes... Sensei."

The father stood up, "Let us go inside now before it becomes too cold."

"Yes, Sensei."

Leonardo followed her father inside, passing by the front room she found Michelangelo curled up on the couch, her face buried in Raphael's shirt as she had her arms wrapped around his waist. The man had his arms up and looked at her confused. He was looking at Tangshan and Yoshi from across the room as if they could give him an answer as to what to do.

The forest green turtle felt a twist of guilt and jealousy. Guilt that she had left her sister alone, jealousy because it was usually her that Mikey would hold onto when feeling in need of reassurance. Leo looked away and headed for the stairs. Climbing them one by one, she fought with her own mind. She could understand Mikey's need for comfort and for someone that was not her. She had been the one to leave her in the first place. But to seek comfort from someone who was so rude and mean? She didn't understand it. She didn't like it. She didn't like how Mikey had been attacked, and if she had not found safety then she could have easily have had a repeat of four years ago. And that too had been her fault.

Leo opened the door to the room she was staying in. Her feet were dragging, they felt like led. Flopping face first onto the mattress she laid still, listening to the storm and the wall clock ticking as if counting time.

At first she didn't realize she had been breathing weird but when she did she also noticed the tears that were coming out to bathe her bandana and the pillow case under her. She buried her face deeper into the pillow and let out the wails of fear and sorrow allowing them to be muffled and released into the air. She didn't know how long she cried, or when someone came into the room as quiet as a mouse. But she jerked when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She propped herself up onto her side looking into those brown eyes that peered back as Donatello knelt beside the bed. His own eyes holding a heaviness to them as if he wanted to cry himself.

"I'm sorry... I heard you crying and... thought you might want someone to talk to."

She took in a long sniffle and let it out as a sigh, "I-I'm okay."

"You sure?" he pressed a smile to his lips and even though it looked forced Leo had been grateful for it.

"I-it..."

He waited, watching her and all she wanted to do was reach forward and seek the comfort that came from hugging someone you knew you could trust. She pulled her knees up to her chest, head resting on the pillow as she sniffled again trying to keep herself from breaking. This was all her fault just like last time. What if it happened again? What if, unlike this time, Mikey had... she could... Leo's body rocked with a sob as she curled tighter. What kind of sister was she?

A large hand was on her shoulder, kind patting and stroking.

"It's okay..."

"No it's not," she whimpered. "It's all my fault, just like last time."

Donatello frowned, "Last time... what do you mean?... If you don't mind me asking that is."

Leo turned her head trying to wipe some of her tears off her cheek onto the bed, "F-four years ago... Mikey nearly died because- because I had been so stupid."

The olive turtle pulled himself up onto the bed. He sat Leo up and took a place next to her, allowing her to lean against him with his arm around her shoulders. His mind was trying to process what that meant. He thought of what to say in reply but all he came up with was too private. Eventually he decided to remain quiet and just lean his head against hers. He felt her arms snake around him and she cried into his shoulder while he continued to silently comfort with Leo's mind trapped in the past.

--

"_Mikey!" Leo waved her sister over._

_The little girl, barely twelve years old came up to her older sister, bright smiles and brimming with the need to hug who ever would allow it. Michelangelo wrapped her arms around her sister, her open school bag spilling out her pencil cases and binders. Leo laughed a little and hugged her sister back before helping her gather her stuff back up and putting it back away in her bag._

"_Did you want to stop by the ice cream shop again?" Mikey's blue eyes practically sparkled with the thought._

"_I wish, but I have to go to a class meeting. You can walk home alone today right?"_

_The orange wearing turtle went ridged, "W-what?"_

"_I have an afternoon class meeting today. You don't want to wait at the school office all bored with nothing to do right? Besides you're old enough to go home by yourself."_

"_B-but Leo, what if those girls are there again?"_

"_You mean the group of delinquents that sit at the one corner on the way home?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Don't worry, just ignore them and they'll leave you alone."_

"_But..."_

"_If they start to give you trouble just run to the nearest house. That'll scare them off and you can give me a call and I'll come get you okay?"_

_Michelangelo fidgeted for a moment before nodding receiving a kiss on her brow as a reward for being so brave._

"_I have to go now, I'll be home in two hours," Leo quickly hurried back through the school gates leaving Mikey alone on the sidewalk._

_The little girl swallowed hard before taking a deep breath and steeling herself. She could do this, she was twelve years old now! She was a big girl now and if she listened to Leo then she would be just fine. Convince she started her journey home. She had gone to and from school on foot so many times with her sister that there would be no way that she could risk getting lost. Her only worry were those yankees at the street corner. They always laughed and eyed her and her sister in weird ways. She never liked it. It always scared her. But like Leo said, if she just kept walking and ignored them then she would be fine._

_When she got to the street corner the usual yankees were not there. There were different people, a group of teenagers that were a mix of genders. They snickered and pointed at her as she tried to pass, but they kept moving in her way. One man in particular was very mean. He would step in her way and push her back laughing and telling his friends how there was a little kid that thought she could just walk on their "turf" with out having to pay. Mikey didn't understand what he was talking about, she didn't know street slang well. When he shoved her a third time to keep her from advancing she pushed back. _

"_Leave me alone!" She had exclaimed upset from the treatment she was getting._

_The man frowned and shoved her hard, sending her down to the ground, "Did I say you could touch me?!"_

"_Did I say you could hurt me?!" She quipped, still on her back she kicked, hitting the guy in the shin._

"_Ow!" He reached down holding onto his shin as Mikey scrambled to get back up to her feet. "That's it!"_

_The teen grabbed her by the front of her shirt and struck her hard in the face. He yelled about how she needed to learn some manners as he hit her over and over again. Finally he was pulled off by some of the people he had been with, her face slicked with blood as she cried from the pain._

"_What the hell man?!" one of his friends shouted, "Cool it! It's just a kid!"_

"_Just because she's a kid doesn't mean she should get away with dis'in me!" He kicked his foot out, hitting Mikey right on the knee, a horrible cracking sound only covered up the the sounds of the rolling thunder of the building storm over head. Mikey didn't know when she had gotten to the ground, nor when she started to scream from her broken knee. The man was yelling at her to shut up. He broke free from the people holding him and he continued to hurt her; kicking her while she was down, getting in a few punches as he could. When she wouldn't stop screaming he took out a handkerchief and wrapped it around her mouth, tyeing it tightly as a gag._

"_What- the __**HELL**__ is goin' on here?!"_

_The group looked up, all running off as the usual group of yankees came to their corner. One of the women gently touched Mikey, pulling back when the girl just screamed._

"_Noriko you've got your car right? The kid needs to get to a hospital," a woman with bleached hair carefully picked up Mikey. "It's okay kiddo, it's okay."_

_The group of women went to the hospital and waited with the girl who wouldn't talk until her face had been cleaned up and had a cast on her leg. And even then she only asked for her sister, they were at a loss. They did not know who this Leonardo was and what school she went to. Then the police came and after a few hours took her down to their office to question and find out what had happened. They finally had gotten her to tell them who her father was and he came as quickly as possible._

_--_

"I can never forgive myself..."

Donnie closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall that his bed was up against, he rubbed Leo's shoulders as the girl began to drift. He rested his hand on the back of her head, he watched her begin to sleep before looking out the window, "You're not the only one."

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Take My Hand

Last chapter I called a group of girls "yankees" for those who do not know; in japan female gangsters and delinquents are called "yankees".

Chapter 10

When Raphael woke up he swallowed the sound of a whimper in his throat. The storm was still going on outside, and his hands were throbbing. He drew in a long breath calming his mind and pushing past the pain from when he flexed his fingers. Auburn eyes looked around the room, taking note that he had fallen asleep in the front room. The soft weight on his chest moved, Mikey pressing closer to him as she slumbered. His eye twitched from the sudden feeling of being uncomfortable. Why was she here? Why was he in the front room on the couch?

The light sound of the static on the television drew his attention and he remembered that the two of them had fallen asleep watching movies. The night before he had tried to get up to go to bed but Mikey had been near tears when she noticed she would be the only one left in the room. He tried to get her to go to bed where her sister was but the girl only shook her head, still not ready to talk to her sibling. He sighed and sat back down and allowed her to curl up against his side and for the rest of the night they watched old VHS movies until they both fell asleep.

Wait, if he fell asleep out here, then he didn't have his alarm clock and- his eyes whipped to the clock on the VCR. He grabbed Mikey and shoved her off of him, he was going to be late for work!

From the sudden movement the girl groggily opened her eyes, she heard the sounds of someone racing up the stairs. There was an opening of a door and frantic movements. Getting up, she followed, peering into the room that Raphael had just disappeared into. Her cheeks blushed fiercely as she caught a glimpse of Raphael taking off his clothing. She pressed herself against the wall next the door frame, a hand to her chest as her mind kept the image of his powerful body.

"Don, Donnie!"

"Wha-What?" The twin sat up on the bed he had fell asleep on.

"Meds?"

There was a groan, "Man, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. The director lost a plant and it won't be back till today... maybe you should just call into work an-"

"You know I can't do that."

Mikey peeked in around the door frame just in time to see Raph roll his brother over and off the bed while grabbing a pair of pants. He slipped them on as he grunted, "And how many times have I told you not to fall asleep on the clothes I put on out the bed?"

"A lot," Don pushed himself up and flopped only his front half onto the bed. His face broke into a large yawn, "But you know I can't stay awake through storms like this."

"Don, I'm goin' to take Mike with me today to work okay?"

The younger brother went stiff, curling a little, grabbing at the sheets that smelled of his brother. "...Yeah..."

"Hey, don't be that way." Raph rounded the bed and sat down on the edge next to his sibling.

"How can I not be Raph? Yesterday, after all of that happened, you wouldn't even talk to me!"

"She was going to get hurt, seriously **hurt** Don!" Raph got up to his feet. Why was Don starting an argument? "This is New York! We're lucky that she ran into stragglers of Purple Dragons and not some sick whack job that would have wanted to rape her! God! What-what were you thinking anyway? Leaving her by herself!!"

Mikey backed away from the door, she had a feeling this was about to get very heated. Maybe she should go and get Leo... yeah, that was a good idea. Hurrying down the hall, she went into the room that she was staying with her sister. Leo was tucked into bed, sleeping peacefully when she was shook awake.

"Mikey?" She sat up slowly, "Is something wrong?"

"I-it's Donatello and Raph. They're yelling and- and I'm worried something might happen."

Leonardo pushed the blankets to the side and got out of bed. She followed her sister to the room where no women where allowed in. She pushed the door open further, the darkness inside only allowing the small amount of light from the street below to light the brothers. One shirtless, the other still fully clothed from the day before.

Donatello was on the floor, fists still gripping sheets, glaring at his brother, "I said I was sorry! What do you want me to do in order to amend the past?! I can't just rewind time and fix it!"

"I know you can't, damn it! But what I think you need to do is think about this more so that it'll never happen again! What if she didn't know how to fend for herself? What if it hadn't been Mike but Tangshan or... or mom?"

Finally Donatello snapped, getting up to his feet he shouted into his brother's face, "Don't you **dare** call that beast of a woman our mom. Tangshan is our mom now!"

Raph glared, shoulders squaring off, he shook his head. "Some times Don... you disgust me."

"Back at you, you pig-headed oaf!"

The older brother pushed past Don, he grabbed a shirt from on top of his dresser and pulled it on, "Whateve'a." Raph stormed out of the room, going past the sisters who had been in the hallway listening. When he disappeared down the stairs, Mikey looked to Leo then back to where Raph had disappeared. She didn't know what to do, there had just been a big fight because of her. Should she stay here and reassure Donatello that none of this was his fault or go after Raphael and convince him that he needed to forgive his brother? Her body did the answering for her as she quickly began to follow Raph. She called over his shoulder to her sister, "I'm going to work with him and talk to him. Take care of Donatello while we're gone!"

Leo watched her sister go, still dressed in Raphael's clothing from yesterday, jacket and all. The golden eyed woman peered into the room where Donatello stood silent in the darkness. She carefully stepped inside, "Donatello?" The dim light playing off of a pearled tear that trickled from his eye.

The genius barely looked at her before turning his head away his hands clutching into fists, "Not right now Leo." More tears came as he tried to steady his breathing. He had just batched his relationship with his brother; his twin. The one who had taken all the hits and strikes for him and he had just blatantly ignored the sensitivity of the subject. He knew that Raphael couldn't stand the thought of someone harming a woman. He bknew/b that his brother still looked at their first mother to be his only mother and that Tangshan was like an angelic aunt. But he couldn't help himself. He was tired of Raphael dwelling on the past, how he still worried about their mother across seas. God! How could he have been so stupid?!

Leo took one step, two, she paused for a moment waiting for him to yell at her. When he said nothing she took the last remaining steps to the man and wrapped her arms around him. She didn't know the depth of harm caused but she knew one thing; Raphael had been so cruel to Don. Couldn't that beast of a man see how much Donatello had tried, how it wasn't his fault? How Don did everything for him; why couldn't he see that?

From the unexpected hug Donatello hesitated for a moment, but the warmth, the comfort, it was too inviting. He clutched onto Leonardo, bending over enough to tuck her shoulder under his chin. He squeezed tightly and tears trickled down, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"For what?" She tried to keep her own emotions in check, it wasn't often she was exposed to such turmoil and emotional chaos.

"I'm sorry..." He only held tighter, her baby blue night gown bunching in his hands, his voice dying to a whisper, "I'm sorry."

--

"Raph!" Mikey followed him quickly, the long pant legs unrolled causing her to stumble. "W-wait up!"

The man sighed and waited at the side walk, his umbrella over his head. When she joined his side he looked at her with less than kind eyes, "What do you want?"

Funny, usually that would intimidate anyone who came near him, even Casey and Usagi but Mikey only gazed at him with those bright blue eyes that sparkled like ocean water.

"You say I go to work withs."

He looked to the side, "I... guess I did."

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Take My Hand

Chapter 11

His skin was odd; the smooth veins folded up around the sides of his hands from the wrist that crawled up the first half inch of his fingers. She could feel how his fingers twitched as if he was having trouble keeping a grip. Blue eyes went to keep sight of the odd scars on the hand that held onto her wrist as she was hurried along, she wasn't sure how much longer she could handle this. Being tugged around by Leo and Donnie yesterday, running for her life and having to use her knee... She was tugged around a corner and she couldn't help the small whimper that she bit down on.

Raphael stopped, the sound triggering his "protect women" instinct. He turned to the girl who was standing with one knee slightly bent, all of her weight on her right leg. Auburn eyes scanned from her toe up to the top of her head taking in every little aspect of how she stood and just looked back as if she had not made a sound at all. But that look in her eyes, he had seen it too many times; she was hiding pain.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit," he snapped causing her to flinch from the sound of his voice.

He swallowed, trying to calm himself, he didn't mean to sound that rough. Letting go of her wrist he rubbed his fingers over his beak. What was wrong with him today? Usually the pain he could think past and it wouldn't trigger his anger but after what had happened yesterday; all the stress... He already had his hands full taking care of his family and now he had another one to keep an eye on and try to support. It didn't help that this one needed more care and diligent attention.

Slender hands pressed against his arm, gently taking a light hold of his sleeve. Those pretty eyes looking up at him as Mikey made a step closer, her limp causing her to press into him for a moment. She felt bad. He was only worried and so much had happened in the past few days; the least she could do was tell him what was wrong.

"I... I am sorry. My knee... hurt," her voice soft under the sound of the rain drumming on the umbrella the emerald turtle held over them. Just then thunder rumbled loudly, Mikey quickly burying her face into the light jacket the man was wearing. She trembled as she remembered being chased down the alleyway and how when she was twelve she had been beaten so badly for just being young and different.

Michelangelo was carefully pried away, pressed into her hands was the handle of the umbrella. She blinked, a bright blush coloring her cheeks as a strong arm went around her back, another going under her legs. Picked up into a bridal hold, her face came close to Raphael's as he spoke softly;

"Keep that over us okay?"

Nodding slowly, her eyes traced the tiny scars that speckled across his face that she had never noticed before. She tried not to stare, tried not to feel the beating of her heart that hammered in her chest. His eyes, his jaw line, the way he looked ahead as he carried her in the storm so that she wouldn't have to feel the throb of pain that shot up her leg when she stood...

To distract herself she looked ahead, her voice catching in her throat for a moment when she spoke up trying to move past the silence that only made her want to reach up and touch him.

"Um..." she tried to ignore the small amount of people in the early morning that gave them glances; a few people smiled as if it was the sweetest thing they had ever seen. "My knee hurt because of bully."

Raph came to a crosswalk, waiting for the light to change, "Huh?"

She took in a deep breath, she's never told anyone that she had a bad knee after it broke. Leo and Splinter knew only because they had been with her when she had her cast removed and when she had to have physical therapy. All of her friends had no idea, nor did her teachers back in Japan. This was completely new to her, to actually tell someone.

"When young... I got hurt bad when to home from school. Big storm, very frightening sounds, and bully was at corner of street with many... many people. He hurt me bad, broke knee."

The grip on her tightened pressing her dainty form into the broad chest as Raph only continued to look forward. Raphael was quiet for a moment until he could cross the street, finally he murmured, "I see."

"How get scars?"

Raph stopped before continuing on a bit faster, "An accident." He had forgotten to get his gloves when he was changing his clothes. Mikey saw his scars, she saw his hands... his hideous hands.

--

Splinter stood in the corner of the room as he watched his daughter interact with his old friend's son. They were at this botanical garden that held so many plants that when they were watered from the automatic sprinklers the air was little more than mist. There had been such a variety of foliage that it pulled at his curiosity and he was able to join Donatello when the turtle walked among the rows finding what he needed. The well educated terrapin told him from what regions in the world they came from and their significance in the development of medicine. He had been interested particular in the ingredients that the young man had gathered into his mortar.

Now that they had returned to the lab he watched as his daughter diligently ground the leaves, stems and clippets of root as Donatello instructed her carefully. He did not know what had happened earlier that day but something in deed had changed. There was something new with the two, something that had not been there the previous day. He smiled to himself when Donatello covered Leo's hand with his, trying to show her the proper way how to grind. They probably... no, they really didn't, see the new bound between them. If things develop any farther he would have to speak to his daughter. Though he was certain Donatello was not a bad person, he really did not fancy the idea of his daughter dating at such an early age.

"No, Leo, you have to fold the aloe in or it'll clump," Donnie leaned over the girl showing how to fold the creaming paste with the pistol. "There you go."

"So... what is this for? You still haven't told me."

The old rat blinked. Donatello- the way he moved now after the question, he had a secret. What would he have to hide?"

"It's... a kind of pain killer that's absorbed through skin."

"Really? Can't you just buy stuff like that at the store?"

Olive lips pressed together a bit before answering, "Not like this."

"We're... not making something illegal are we?"

He smiled reassuringly, "No."

"Then what's so special about it?"

Donnie put a hand on the top of Leo's head as he let out a small laugh, "You're full of questions today."

"You're the one who won't give me a straight answer," she frowned a little even though she slightly leaned into the touch.

"I'll tell you this much... It's to help treat severe burns."

"Burns?" Splinter finally spoke up gaining the attention of the two youths in the room. If he remembered correctly Yoshi had told him once about how one of his sons had been badly injured but he did not tell which one it had been.

Brown eyes softened as the turtle went to stand straight, his hand patted Leo who grunted from not liking that kind of attention, "Yes. The medical development to help treat burns and deep scar tissue is severely lacking. People rely to much on man-made chemicals that are too harsh on the body. Everyone wants to be healed right away when in fact the development of new tissue cannot be hurried with out causing permanent damage. This results in pain from the damaged areas." He looked to the green-brown cream that Leonardo was still working with, "I developed this medicine in hopes that after a prolonged exposure to the more natural elements that the body will start to correct the damage."

"Then... this medicine is of your own creation?" Splinter came closer, his nose twitching from the harsh smell of the different mixed plants.

"Yes."

"And whom -may I ask- has been the one to be the one to undergo the experiment of using this cream?"

Donatello became quiet. It really wasn't his place to say, but he couldn't help the words that slipped out of his lips, "My brother."

Leonardo slowed in her work. No wonder it was so special, this was a way to try and cure people -to treat his twin who had been harmed. She didn't know to what extent and it wasn't like she needed to be told in detail that Raphael had somewhere on his body a wound that had scared that would cause him pain.

It all made sense now; Donatello's actions, why he would snap whenever his brother was involved. He couldn't have protected the one he loved, just like she could not have protected Mikey.

She continued to mix, lost in her thoughts until her father's hand came to hers stilling her movements. Looking up she was surprised to see two faces smiling at her. Her cheeks colored a soft color of pink, "W-what?"

"You may stop now my child."

Donnie held up a small white container, "It's done, we can transfer it, clean up, and get going."

"All in time for the beginning of the tournament."

Donatello looked at his watch, "I'll meet you guys there. I've got to get this to Raph."

"We understand Donatello," Splinter helped hold the mortar as the medicine was scooped into the container. "Will you be participating? I heard from your father that you are excellent with the bo staff."

"Can't."

Leo went to the sink to wash her hands, "Why not?"

"Because I know the sponsor."

The girl dropped the bar of soap she had been using, "You... You know Orouku Saki?"

To Be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Take My Hand

Chapter 12

It had not been lost on Leonardo that even though Yoshi's dojo in New York was only an extension of the one that her father ran there was some intense feelings between students. In fact when she had been younger she had once shared the hatred of rivalry that was ever present in the students of the Foot Dojo. It was not until her father had sectioned her away from the people who spread rumors and fed the anger that she was able to see that Yoshi's success was not a threat to their dojo. He was perfectly content across seas with no intent of replacing Splinter or takeing over the Foot clan or anything of the sort. Once she learned this she had tried telling the others to clam down and that what they said was not true. But no matter how much she spoke she was unheard, so she remained quiet until her rank as superior was needed.

And boy was she needed right now.

She had been with Splinter most of the day, before showing her fellow students where the locker rooms were. After that she found Michelangelo shifting through a crowd with a stranger. Some rabbit man who had the politest manners. The proper way he spoke, the way that he held Mikey's hand in such a gentlemanly manner helping her walk with that subtle limp that told she was in pain from her knee. She had been so distracted that she had almost blocked out the sound of her cell phone chirping. When she answered it she heard the panicked voice of one of the students she was in charge of. The people from Yoshi's dojo had come and a fight broke out.

The blue banded girl quickly excused herself. She hated to leave Mikey behind but if her little sister trusted the white furred man enough to help her walk then she was in capable hands.

When she got back to where contestants were supposed to gather she was in for a surprise. She had been told it was a fight, not a full blown out brawl. Soon as she had opened the door to the back room -that split off to the girl and boys locker rooms- the body of someone came flying by, smacking into a wall. The teenage boy slumped before getting back up to his feet. With a fist raised and a battle cry he lunged back into the mass of people throwing punches and kicks. Leo ran into the fray, crying at the top of her lungs as she pulled people apart, "Stop!! All of you stop!!"

It was no use, they were at each other's throats like two packs of wolves. A fist cracked into her jaw sending her back a few steps before she grabbed the attacker and twisted his arm behind his back, her palm shoved between his shoulder blades forcing him down to his knees. She tightened her grip when the black rabbit hissed and tried to struggle away. "I said stop!" she clarified her defensive actions.

She was grabbed from behind, arm wrapped around her throat. She let go of the man she was restraining in favor to claw at the human arm that was trying to suffocate her. A cat girl was thrown into her and her attacker sending the two of them to the floor, freeing her from the grip. From her other side someone tackled her, she rolled in the network of feet trying to get whoever it was on top of her away. The turtle gasped and held up her forearms to shield her face from the man who sat on her, fist raised ready to give her a savage beating. She gave a frightened scream when she saw the fist coming towards her from the gap between her arms. A hand suddenly wrapped around the fist and with a flick of the wrist the man had been flipped off of the terrapin.

"Donnie?"

The young man had Leo's attacker in a restraining hold, "Easy Lance, easy. Cool it!" He held the man until the struggler started to calm, "That's right... just breath man. This is a stupid fight, don't join it. You don't want Raph to find out-"

"**What the **_**hell**_** is goin' on here?!**"

The drill Sargent like bellow cut through all of the sounds of battle. The room stilled, people frozen in place where they were in mid-blow or throw. All eyes shifted to the door where it seemed as if even the lights were afraid to shine in the spot where the voice came from. Bulbs over head flickered as Raphael stepped fully into the room. Trailing behind him was Usagi and several other participants of the tournament from another dojo. The emerald turtle thrust his arm out to bar the students behind Usagi, he gave a deep growl. The rabbit looking to the confused faces of his fellow students and quietly instructed them to leave the room.

"Someone wanna tell me wha'ch'you were doin'?" Raph's eyes heavy, his accent a bit thicker from being tired and in pain. He was still hurting bad even after Donnie's medicine and he did not have the patience for ill conduct.

Usagi came over to Leonardo and helped her up off of the floor, "I hope you are unharmed Leonardo-san."

"Just a few bruises, I'll be fine," she winced when a white finger gently probed the slightly swollen spot on her jaw.

"Don!" Several people in the room jerked at the harsh bark that came from the large turtle, "You wanna tell me why you have Lance in a restraining hold?"

"T-there was a fight and-"

"And?" A few students from Yoshi's dojo began to move away, there sudden nervousness making the other group very uncomfortable. What was it about this guy that scared nearly half the people in the room?

"And he was going to hurt Leo so I-"

Auburn eyes looked almost red, his voice was dark, cold, and very devoid of emotion as he spoke, "Japan branch of Foot Dojo, leave."

Leo pushed past Usagi a little. This man was over stepping his boundaries, he was not apart of the main branch, he did not hold rank to tell her friends and fellow students what to do, "Wait a minute, who do you think you are? You can't just order my people around."

Raph came up close to her, expression not changing, "Unless you want me to punish your jackass 'people' then I suggest you leave."

Usagi took hold of Leonardo's arm, calmly he began to pull her towards the door, "Come Leonardo-san, it is for the best."

"B-but..." her fellow students were already filing out of the room. Her eyes kept switching between Donatello and Raphael. Don... Don was going to be punished because he was protecting her? No! She struggled against Usagi who only pulled her completely out of the room. He closed the door, the turtle trying to get around him, to get to the knob.

"Please, calm yourself."

"But Don! He didn't do anything wrong!"

"When one decides to engage in battle they are at fault even if they are only defending."

"Usagi please."

The rabbit looked away from those captivating golden eyes, "I am truly sorry but one must always accept the consequences for one's actions."

--

A few of the people from Yoshi's dojo had been expelled, because of the fight only a few from each dojo were allowed to continue to participate while they others were invited to either watch the tournament or simply go home. Nearly all from the New York branch left for their homes while only a few from Japan had decided to go back to the hotel and begin packing. The ones who had been allowed to continue to participate were banned from joining in that days events and sent away in hopes that when they join the next day everyone would have had a chance to calm down.

Splinter took his daughters back to the house while Donatello stuck close to his twin's side. After everything that had happened Raphael went to his second job, explaining to his boss why he was early and what had happened. Meanwhile, Donatello only sat at one of the tables at the cafe that Casey Jones ran with his wife April O'Neil. Casey came over twice trying to get him to talk but he only shrugged, nodded, or shook his head. He was in no mood to talk. There were so many things bothering him now. He just needed to think about it all.

When he was finally left by himself he thought about how he made the mistake of having Raphael go to Japan to get Mikey. Now Mikey has most of Raph's attention, attention he used to get all the time. The girl had managed to see the hands that only he was permitted to see. It was... like she was replacing him in Raph's life and it hurt. It hurt a lot. But he couldn't just straight out and hate Michelangelo. She was sweet and she didn't mean to take the attention that Donatello used to take pride in being only for him. Then there was Leonardo...

Leo, Leo... That beautiful girl with captivating eyes and a sharp tongue. She carried herself with pride with her chin held just right to show she was superior yet knew how to be humble. He wouldn't deny the fact that he loved how intelligent she was, nor how he enjoyed holding her close like he had that morning. She had strength in personality where he lacked, she could be soft where he was hard and... and god damn it why did she cling onto Usagi like that?! When the lagomorph helped her up from the floor she just latched onto him like Usagi was the one that had jumped into the middle of a battle to keep her safe. GOD! The more he thought about it the more it ate at him. Hell he even got punished because he didn't go to get his brother or father like he should have, no he just jumped right in like a blind fool because he couldn't think past the fact someone was about to do her harm. And then what? Then she just waited with _Usagi_ and her family until everything was sorted out. She even held hands with him after she was reprimanded by her father.

Damn!

Why did it bother him so much?!

"Hey."

"What?" he grunted recognizing the voice of his brother.

A hand covered in scars rested on top of his head, he leaned into the touch that stroked down to his neck and gripped his shoulder. His anger defusing from feeling his brother, "It's closin' time."

Donnie lazily looked to the time of his watch as lights were turned off in the cafe diner, "Ten already?"

"Yup, so let's go home."

Getting up he sighed before leaning forward to rest his forehead against Raph's. He gripped his brother's coat sleeves, something he always did when he needed comfort.

"Hey... what's wrong Donnie?"

"I don't wanna go home..." Leo was there, in his room, in his bed... pretty and perfect... something he could never touch.

"But we gotta."

"Can't we stay with Casey tonight?"

The olive colored turtle then rested his chin on his brother's shoulder. He needed to think, he needed time away from those golden eyes and gentle smiles. He didn't know what it was about her... he barely knew Leonardo.

Raphael sighed and hugged his brother close. He didn't need any words or body language to tell him something was deeply disturbing his sibling, they were twins after all. Born in the same egg, struggling to break free only to be... He squeezed Donnie tight. He hadn't thought about that in such a long time. Not since the last time he was told he was unwanted, that no one wanted Donatello and him. That was not true. He wanted Donnie. Donnie was his twin and they shared a connection that so few could understand.

"Something wrong guys?" April's gentle voice ebbed into their secluded world of self comfort.

"Don's... not feelin' too well. Since you're place is closer is it okay if we crash over with you and Case?"

The redhead came over, a cooing sound on her lips as she pressed her palm against Donatello's forehead, "You do feel warm... come on guys. I'll call your parents before we leave."

To Be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Take My Hand

Chapter 13

Twins... there was always something there that no one else could understand. Sharing the same place in such an early time of life. They interact, argue, fight, comfort; even as fetuses they had a complex understanding of the other.

It would be no surprise that there would be some controversy when something or someone had been placed between them. When that happened it was best that the twins got some time to themselves in order to sort things through. At least this was what April O'Neil believed. From the first day Raphael came to work for her husband she had seen how close the two were. She didn't think they had been twins right away, but as she got to know them she slowly pieced together that something terrible had happened in their past and that indeed they were twins. Since then she found pretty much anything they did enduring. When they hugged, when they would just look at each other and one would suddenly say something as if they had some sort of conversation with out words, or even when Donatello would randomly show up only to find out that his brother was either on break or lunch and the two would instantly stay side by side.

And when Donatello's "sickness" from earlier eased soon as it was time to settle in for dinner, she understood what needed to be done. After they had eaten she called the Hamato house and asked Yoshi and Tangshan if it was alright if their sons stayed with her and Casey for the next two days. Apparently there had been some social drama since the "girls" had arrived and the parents had readily allowed their boys' stay. Once she told them she had noticed something peculiar that had happened, the two began to shift in their seats, almost as if they were uncomfortable with these arrangement but understood that it was for the best.

They were given some blankets and pillows and the two situated themselves on the hide-a-bed in her front room. In the middle of the night she woke up to use the restroom, after she had finished she went to check on the twins only to find them softly asleep, facing towards each other, their hands holding and their foreheads pressed together. When she went to pull the covers back over their shoulders Donatello made a small sound that Raphael instantly reacted to by shifting and wrapping his arms around his brother in a protective manner.

While Donnie and Raph slept peacefully their female counterparts were less fortunate. While Mikey tossed and turned Leonardo spent her time staring up at the ceiling. She had hoped that Donatello would have come home so she could make sure he was okay. She had it all planned out in her head; he would come home, she would corner him and demand to know if Raphael had hurt him and if that brother of his did then she was going to royally tear into him. If not then... well she hadn't planned that far. Why? Because when she was in the middle of planning on what to do after what would happen if Donnie was not harmed that was when some woman had called. Someone named April who said that Raphael would be spending the night over at her place. There had been no mention of Donatello from Tangshan nor Yoshi from the message. It worried her to now end and when she began to express herself they only told her not to worry, that April was a "close" friend. They probably had no idea that the way they said it set Mikey into a mood. A rather bad mood.

When the two had gone to take a bath (still not used to such a small bathing room compared to what they had in Japan) sea-green hands wadded up orange bandana and threw it at the mirror. The hard thump caused by the soft wad of cloth was a testament to how upset she had been. Leonardo had tried to talk to her but she grew unresponsive towards her sister. In the end it was the most uncomfortable bath that Leo ever had, even when they were taking turns scrubbing the other's shell.

Soon it was time to sleep...

Hours were spent waiting for the sandman to come and grant the sweet oblivion from thoughts, but all she could do was think, think about how worried she was with Donatello while Michelangelo clutched onto a red jacket that she would not give up for the life of her. After trying to pry it away from her several times she gave up only to be preoccupied with Don. It must have been really bad for such a nice guy not want to come home... What if Raphael had hit him and Donnie didn't want their parents to know?! That one thought opened up a whole new world of worry. Raphael was distant, had ridged movement, and he could be so very rough. What if he truly was abusive and the reason why Donatello was so attached was because of that victim mentality? The victim of abuse always thought it was their fault. They always tried to vie for the attention of the person that hurt them...

Leo sat up. It made so much sense now. Why Donatello wouldn't stray from Raphael's side for too long. Why he was obsessed with Raphael's things, like his room, and the medicine. Sure he made the medicine but what if Raph would hurt him if he didn't?!

That's it, she couldn't sleep, she needed to find her friend before anything could possibly get any worse. When she slipped out of bed Mikey rolled over, that red jacket nuzzled against her beak.

"Where you go?"

The eldest paused, "Just go back to sleep Mikey."

Michelangelo sat up, "But where you go?"

"I'm... I'm just going to look for something. I'll be right back."

"You look for Raph?"

Leo had to suppress a snort, "In a way."

"Donnie with Raph," Mike got out of bed, "I just know it."

"Yeah... same here," Leonardo began to undress from her nightgown. If she was going to go and search for the two missing turtles then she shouldn't be dressed in nothing but a paper thin garment.

Once the two of them were properly dressed, they quietly snuck their way down the stairs making sure not to hit the squeaky board that was the third step up. Leonardo found the phone book and began to thumb through it, "Do you remember what the last name of the lady was?"

"No, only that her name is April."

"Drat," she cursed under her breath. Then paused, "You're English... is getting rather good."

"Raph say he need talk more in language." Okay, so that sentence was butchered beyond belief but hey, she was getting better.

Unfortunately what she meant to say was, "Raph said he learned English by speaking it as often as he could and that she should try the same technique." Leo heard, "Raph said I had to learn the language this way because he told me too."

The eldest silently fumed knowing that Mikey didn't deserve the yell that she choked in her throat. Oh no, Raphael was the one who needed a stern talking to. And when she got her hands on that man then she was going to-

"He work at bakery."

"What?"

"Raphael, work-works at bakery," Michelangelo was trying to correct her English. "He took me with day-ago."

"You went there yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you could remember the way?"

"Possibly."

"We should go there, if we get lost we'll just head back here."

"Then we leave now."

"At three in the morning?"

Michelangelo smiled as she pulled Raphael's coat on. She liked the smell, plus it was the right amount of warmth and the over sized feel… well, it made her feel safe. "Yes, bakers work early."

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

When they got to the bakery there wasn't much going on since Usagi was working with someone that Leonardo trusted less than Raphael. It didn't help that the rabbit said that this "Gen" was some what of a shady person. It didn't help that the man was looking at Mikey like she was dough that needed to be molded and shaped by **his** hands. And every time Leo had her back turned and was talking with Usagi about Raphael's whereabouts Gen would have lured her poor unsuspecting, over trusting, too big hearted, sister over to him and was sweet talking her. He would give promises of baked goods, a personal tour of NYC, and other things that Leo had to over talk him to make sure that Mikey couldn't hear the older man saying.

She had enough when it happened four the fourth time and decided that staying there was not such a good idea. Usagi had offered to help her search for Raphael after his shift but that was in six hours and she wasn't willing to wait that long. It didn't help that the company that the rabbit kept were more than just "shady" characters. Genosuke was practically a child molester with just his words and Raphael... well he was just a jerk and was most likely a really bad person that hits others for the hell of it.

"God! I can't believe the different type of people around here!" Leo had been angry before, now she was simply fuming. "Is this city just filled with criminals?"

"C-crime-animals?" That was a word that Mikey didn't know.

"Practically!" The eldest's feet started to stomp as she walked down the sidewalk, "With their nasty looks, their- their grubby hands. They all want to just snatch you up and rape you! I mean, look at you Mikey, you're a beautiful young lady who doesn't know any better. You're a prime candidate for these felons to just grab you when my back is turned and stuff you into a car, speed away and lock you in some basement to do whatever they please. Some of these people molest-"

Mikey was watching her sister's back, what she was saying was really starting to scare her.

"They rape-"

She was really hoping that Raph was there right about then because then she could take comfort in knowing she was safe. He would never let anything happen to her, he even said so when they waited for the police to come and pick up those punks that tried to attack her.

"Then there are the real sick bastards that torture-"

"T-torture?" She barely knew that word, but she knew enough that it meant a lot of pain.

"Yes, torture! They'll stick you in a bath tube with a little bit of water in it, clamp jumper cables to your breasts and then turn on the electricity."

Okay, now she was petrified. She knew Leo was on one of her over protective, everything is horrible so you better watch out, kind of moods, but it was still frightening. Plus she had a point. Someone could walk up right behind her, tap her on the shoulder, be all nice and take her attention from her sister who wouldn't notice. Then they would be separated and BAM she's kidnapped.

A hand clapped down on her shoulder a voice speaking out, "Hey there."

She gave a startled scream, twirling around with her eyes closed she threw her fist as hard as she could all the while shouting, "Molester!!"

Upon her sister's shout Leo reacted. The man who had been touching her sister was suddenly down on the ground, arm behind his back with a knee pressing down on him to keep him still. When he tried to struggle she twisted his wrist causing a jolt of pain to surge up and down his spine. The small crowd of people of the early morning commute started to gather around wondering what all the commotion was about.

"Don't- move," she warned.

"Not movin'," the man with dark hair suddenly stilled.

The turtle did not loosen her grip when she started to batter him with questions, "Why were you after Mikey? You think you can just grab who ever tickles your fancy right of the street and get away with it?! What's your name? What were you going to do with her?!"

"Whoa, whoa! Lady, chill, I was only going to say hi. Honest."

Michelangelo frowned a little, now that she heard the voice and she wasn't so petrified she could identify who it was. Stepping around the soda bottles the man had spilled when Leo did her flying tackle, Mikey peeked down at the human that her sister was currently threatening to break the arm off of.

"Casey Jones?"

"Mikey, thank god, it really was you. Could you get her- ow!"

"No talking to her," Leo had tightened her grip.

"No, Leo, it okay! Casey is friend."

Meanwhile Raph and Donnie had been laying on the warm black top of a fenced in basketball court. The sun had been out earlier that morning, warming it just right. Their morning had been fun. April made waffles while teasing them about girl troubles -but only lightly. They had a water gun fight inside the house before being thrown out by the redhead and then they ventured to the basketball court where they shot some hoops until they were too thirsty to continue. Casey offered to buy them something to drink down the street and so here they were relaxing. In a few hours the tournament would start for the day.

Donnie stretched his arms and legs out, his shirt and coat off just like his brother's as they laid on their bellies waiting for the patch of clouds to move and return the sun to their shells. Just lounging around, taking in the heavenly warmth was something they rarely got to do. And for him, it was a perfect little time to just forget the bruises the got from Casey pushing him down on to the court, and the scrapes he got from when all three of them wrestled for the ball. Then again, those were the good type of injuries, the little ones that one got while having fun, knowing that everything was fine.

He glanced over to his brother who was using his arms as pillows, his hand closest to Donatello spotted a new glove that was purchased on the way there. Raph's soft sounds of breathing told the terrapin that the turtle would be asleep soon. Which meant that he didn't have many senses working at the moment. A small smile crossed his lips as he moved his hand over to the glove, fingers running down the red color that was pattered with black and orange flames. He gently fingered the hem before starting to slide it off.

That was when Raph pulled himself to the world of the aware. His fingers curled but not in time, Donatello had his glove. He gave a disgruntled growl. Don knew how much he hated having his hands bare.

"Give it back Don."

The brainy turtle rolled onto his side, "Nah, I think I'll keep it."

"Donnie," a warning tone.

"Raphie," a playful one.

The larger of the two quickly moved, his hands trying to snatch at the glove only to have it pulled out of his reach. The olive colored twin tried not to laugh when his brother climbed on top of him and still couldn't get the glove.

"Don, this isn't funny, give it back!"

"No way. And yes, it is funny. You're flopping around like a fish o' great master of New York's Foot Dojo."

"Let's hear you say that when I steal your glasses the next time you try to read," Raph grunted putting his hand on his brother's shoulder for support trying to get his prize.

"Hey! I need those glasses to see tiny print, thank you very much."

"Whatevery, you're blind as a bat and need glasses 24/7 but you won't wear them Geek!"

"I'm not a geek!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"At least I'm not a brute!"

"Mama's boy!"

"Martyr!" Donatello bucked his hips rolling the two of them over so he could claim top.

"Wimp!"

"Neanderthal!"

The glove got discarded somewhere when they ended up trying to win their battle of "wits" by determining who could stay on top for longer than ten seconds. Their insults grew louder, their tussle getting more violent to make it look more like they were rolling down a hill more than on a flat surface. They were so enthralled that they did not notice the gate open up, nor Casey with two new players for their basketball games. He tried to call out to them only to not be heard at all. Leo tried as well but only got hit in the legs by the moving ball of males and fall over onto them. This though, separated them instantly. Raphael's instincts to never rough house with a woman kicking in soon as the soft body came into contact with him. He quickly shot away, which forced her to fall onto Donatello's chest. The turtle quickly wrapping his arms around her so that she did not slip further down to the ground.

There was a moment of awkward silence, the smart twin holding onto the female he was slowly figuring he was developing feelings for. Leo on the other hand was trying her hardest not to blush, her cheek pressed against plastron that was strong and firm, powerful arms wrapped around her slender body... funny, she always thought that he would have been thinner considering the clothes that he wore.

They finally broke out of the moment when Michelangelo came running up to Raphael, the discarded glove in hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck pushing him over onto his back in her glee to see him.

"Raphael, how you are?"

He smiled a little, putting his hands on her shoulder, "It's 'how are you'... doofus."

Golden eyes took in the sight of the odd, deep scars on the uncovered hand. Then there were the deep grooves on his forearms, something that looked more akin to a large animal attack, and... one on his side. She frowned a little, settling against Donatello's chest subconsciously. Maybe... she had jumped to a few conclusions about this guy...

"Aa, you guys didn't tell me you had girlfriends," Casey leaned over the four with a huge grin.

Donatello and Leonardo quickly separated, faces hot. While Raphael had a very determined Michelangelo attached to him that wasn't willing to let go of his neck no matter how much he pushed and pulled trying to get her off.

"Raph, my friend," Mikey said in harsh voice before turning her head away from Casey and resting her cheek against Raph's neck. Of course no one knew what she meant, but if they did they would have figured out she had just staked claim that Raphael was her boyfriend.

To Be Continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Take My Hand

Chapter 15

It started to rain again. The heavy droplets coming in droves bouncing off of roads and roofs making a musical symphony of its own as it sang with the drumming on windows, gutters, and metal trash cans. There was no thunder, just rain with its magical pitter patter that could lull any mind and convince it to slumber.

Splinter's sensitive ears twitched trying to keep water from slipping into the shell and bothering his ear drums. He folded them back as he crossed the parking lot to the entrance of the building. He did not bother to shake the water off of his coat nor his fur as he hobbled into the main lobby that smelled of disease and injury. His elderly eyes caught sight of his friends and he quickly made way to them. His heart beat fast in his chest as he stopped and gazed out of the window. The shrill siren dying as red and white lights reflected off of the wet cement. He closed his eyes telling himself that this was not on of the vehicles that had taken the youths to the hospital.

He could still hear the horrified screams, the shrieking voices of his daughters...

"Splinter-Sensei," a gentle hand came to his elbow forcing him to open his eyes and look at the youth that had been the one to try and hold red liquid inside body. White furry palms were pink from trying to scrub the blood off. The top of hands having chunks of fur pulled out from removing duct tape.

_"I'm curious," Leonardo had left Donatello's side to catch up with Raphael who had Michelangelo practically surgically attached to his side. "How did your hands become that way?"_

_Donnie reached forward and took a hold of Leo's hand, "Leo you really shouldn't-"_

_"An accident," Raph spoke grimly, stopping at the cross walk with the rest of them. His fingers twitching in an odd manner before stuffing his hands into his pockets. Another storm was coming, he could feel the low pressure in the air bitting into his burned skin._

_"An... accident?" Donatello's voice was low as he growled in his throat. Leonardo suppressed a flinch from the sound; to her it was frightening to hear such a usually tender voice grow so dark._

_A hand rested on the turtle's shoulder, Casey Jones still accompanying the small group as they made their way to the tournament. "Hey, what's with you?"_

_It was as if every button in the brainiac had been pushed at once. Olive lips pulled into a snarl as the turtle shrugged off the human, "Don't presume I'm the one with the problem!"_

_"Don't start this again Don," Raph warned._

_"Or what?"_

_Auburn eyes narrowed as no reply came. Michelangelo tried to help by changing the subject. She tried to think of anything at all that would help but spotted some familiar people in the crowd across the street, pointing she happily exclaimed, "Look! Daddy and Usagi there." She let go of Raphael's arm and waved while shouting, "Daddy!! DADDY!!"_

_Donatello ignored the girl as he jabbed his finger at his brother's chest, "Seriously Raph, when are you going to get it through your head that that was no accident?!"_

_His hand was batted away as the light changed and everyone began to walk, "I'm not getting into this again."_

_The younger twin turned his eyes forward, moving with the crowd as Casey simply started to usher the girls away from the building fight between brothers. He had only seen the two of them squabble a few times and never was it something he wanted to be close too._

_"No, Raph!" Donatello grabbed his brother by the elbow, "You can't keep pushing this to the side. Not..." he moved closer so he could say it more privately. "Not after Mikey."_

_The other frowned, "What does Mikey have to do with this?"_

_"You like her. Don't lie to her."_

_"I'm not lying," he pulled his hands out of his pockets and shoved his brother back a step. "Mom didn't mean it!"_

_The eldest refused to let go of his brother's appendage, his anger starting to flair as he squeezed a little, "That woman is not our mother!"_

_"Maybe not 'our's but she sure the hell is mine!"_

_"How can you say that after all that she's done?!"_

_The crosswalk sign began to flash. Worried friends trying to call out to them but their voices were drown out between the two arguing._

_"After what she's done? Don't you get how lucky we were to even have her?!"_

_"There was nothing lucky about it! She was a monster!! A bitch that wouldn't stop her husband from doing want he pleased because she got off on it for some twisted reason!! And when she couldn't take any more and refused to stay stop then she would take it out on you!! She was abusive RAPH! ABUSIVE!!"_

_"What the fuck do you know?! You always got off easy because I always was there to take the blows! So who's the real bitch?! Her for hitting me or you for never trying to stop it?!"_

_Donatello smacked his sibling across the face, the snap silencing the other. Donnie's brown eyes were shimmering with tears as his body shook with hurt, "Don't... you **ever** say that again."_

_The two glared at each other, so caught up in their own world they did not hear the speeding engine, nor the sudden squealing of tires._

Splinter blinked sadly up when a hot cup of coffee was offered to him. He simply took the foam cup and held it in his hands as he continued to wait. Both children were still in surgery, their parents had yet to arrive as his own daughters had been left in the care of Mr. Jones' wife. It had been Casey and Usagi who had rushed to their friends' sides, hands pressing down on the injuries to help stop the bleeding. He could still vividly remember how Leonardo sobbed while trying to hold Donatello still when he tired to crawl over to his brother who was laying prone as a red puddle began to form. He had to pry her away for the paramedics to load him on a gurney, duct tape used to keep Usagi's hands in place, a definite sign that the injury was much worse than first inspection.

Casey sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair only to grip a fist full of it in frustration. Instead of yelling he should have moved forward, should have grabbed them by the scruffs of their necks and dragged them across the street. Then again he expected the traffic to start honking their horns waiting impatiently for them to move, he didn't imagine the one open lane that they had been in front of would have had a speeding car to whip through. But still... he could have done something.

Usagi thought the same of himself. What if, should have, but none of that had happened. All there was left now was to wait.

To Be Continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Take My Hand

Chapter 16

Usagi had long since filtered out the bustle of the emergency room. Occasionally he would look up to find Casey talking to his wife quietly on his cellphone informing the woman that there has been no update as to the condition of their companions. He swallowed for what felt like the one hundredth time, saliva slipping down his throat to add to the uncomfortable burn of his stomach. His body may have been complaining for food, he wasn't too sure. He had lost count of how many hours had passed after the sun went down.

Yoshi and Tangshan were currently in the chapel of the hospital, no doubt praying for the wellbeing of their sons. The two parents absolutely horrified when they burst into the hospital, the security guards having to escort them to seats and physically sit them down before they would even begin to calm. The mother was in deep hysterics, weeping in a mixture of languages that she knew. Yoshi eventually decided it was best to get her to walk a little to try and calm her after she sobbed for an hour straight. He had to admit, she had a bit heart, but the bigger the heart the easier it hurt.

"You guys... ever wonder about Raph's hands?"

The rabbit looked up from the spot on the floor he had been mindlessly gazing at in favor of looking to the human that spoke.

"I have never seen his hands uncovered, but I do find it peculiar that he would keep them wrapped at all times," Usagi kept his voice low, as if the little corner they sat in would be disturbed if he spoke any louder. He did not like to pry into other's business but this was a break from the silent worry that he would gladly take.

"But don't you work with him at that bakery?"

He nodded, "Yes, but he has always been careful to conceal what he does not want seen."

"But why? I mean, Leo was askin' today about something happenin' to his hands..." Casey cut off the need to say the rest. Splinter and Usagi didn't need to know that was what started the twins arguing.

"Burns," the soft voice gained all of their attention. The three men looked over to find April with the two sisters. Leonardo and Michelangelo held hands tightly as they stood close to each other trying to take what little comfort from each other as possible.

"Michelangelo, Leonardo, why are you here?" Splinter got up from his seat.

April smiled a little tired, "I'm sorry it was my fault. I just couldn't wait at home any longer, getting phone calls just isn't enough..."

The elderly rat sighed and lifted his arms welcoming his two children that hurriedly huddled into an embrace with him. They clutched onto his robes, neither making a sound as he began to whisper that everything will be okay.

Though he hated to break up the tender moment, Usagi spoke up, "Excuse me Leonardo-san, but what do you mean by burns?"

She was quiet for a moment before explaining, "Donnie had been talking about burns and severe damage to the body once before..." her bottom lip quivered, golden eyes squeezing shut trying to push out the memory of seeing bodies tumble.

"I don't get it, just because he was talkin' about it doesn't mean Raph's got anythin' to do with it," Casey leaned back in his seat.

"Because Donnie makes medicine for him," Leo's voice trailed off before she buried her face into her hands finally letting out a sob. She turned toward her sister who wrapped arms around her. Mikey's blue eyes glared at the two men as she snapped out in Japanese, "What's wrong with you?! Isn't there better things you could be doing, like praying?"

The dark haired male flinched, he didn't know what was being said but he sure the hell knew that tone of voice. He bowed his head with a muttered, "Sorry."

"Forgive us Michelangelo-san, Leonardo-san. Time has made worry whittle away at our common sense."

"Excuse me?"

The whole group jolted turning to the stranger dressed in scrubs, "Are you the family of-" the small woman held up a clip board to check the name. "Mr. Johnson?"

All hope seemed to crash as April shook her head, "No, sorry."

"Sorry to have bothered you," the woman shuffled off.

A sudden clang of plastic and metal falling to the floor, several people looked towards the open doors that lead towards the small rooms in the ER. There were sounds of struggling, mingled shouts. The woman with the clip board quickly darted back along with the receptionist at the large front desk. Straining into view pushed a very awake and very angry Raphael, dark red spilled onto the floor when he yanked an arm free from a man reveling the deep wound that was in the middle of being sown shut; needle and thread dangling.

"Get the hell off of me!! Don?! Where's Donnie?!" He screamed as a few more people came to try and restrain the patient.

"Oh my god..." Casey stood up from his seat frozen in place. It was... horrific; the naked turtle slipped on his own blood taking the crowd around him down as well.

Michelangelo let go of her sister and darted towards the scene. Her heart hammered in her chest as she pushed through the crowd her calling his name muffled by the other shouts of the people trying to restrain him. Splinter offering aid -telling the people to stop, that they were causing more damage than good.

"Donnie!!"

She finally got close enough and grabbed his hand, "He okay!!" The sea green girl pushed her way further into the heart of the commotion finally getting close enough to see his face, "Donnie is okay!"

He began to relax, his eyes trained on her face as she said once more that his brother was fine.

He didn't feel the syringe inject a sedative into him he just heard her as he focused on Michelangelo. Sounds blurred and quieted sight dimming leaving only lips that mouthed, "He okay," before the drug took hold and he was asleep.

To Be Continued...


	17. Chapter 17

Take My Hand

Chapter 17

When Donatello awoke he found himself in an unfamiliar room. The sounds of machines in the air that smelled of disinfectants and cleaners. Brown sight twitched from one corner of the room to the next as his heart started to hammer. He didn't know where he was, he didn't recognize anything.

A hand came down, brushing across his cheek, the thick knuckles stilling when he jerked his head to the side to see who was there with him. Yoshi's smiling face greeting him as the heart monitor connected to him started to slow the beeping that read how fast his heart began to hammer from being startled. The human reached out once more, his hand flattening over his son's head, giving a gentle stroke. He stared at the man for a full minute, eyes taking in the features as if judging if he was in a safe place or not.

The door opened, light flooding into the dark room before shutting it out once more. The soft sounds of footsteps coming up to his line of sight as he squinted not sure who was now with him and his father. He stared at Tang Shan who cooed and hushed at him saying things that his muddled mind was not yet ready to understand.

His breath puffed white against the oxygen mask strapped over his beak, his once calming heart leaping and jumping once more as only one thought ran through his head. He tried to speak, his voice refusing to come to his aid. He wanted to ask about Raphael, he wanted to demand to know where his brother was. But when he started to squirm to get up Yoshi only moved to hold him down. His mother was shouting over her shoulder, something he couldn't understand beyond hallow echoes that were muffled by the sound of his own heart beat. Then someone came in, rushing in, they got something and stuck it into his I.V. The fluid mixing with the saline solution, feeding into his body. Yoshi continued to hold him, his voice not reaching his ears as his eyes started to drop once more. Whatever the nurse had given him was making him tired. To tired to struggle, to tired to fight...

Soon he was asleep.

The next time he woke there was light in the room. It was dim, but there. He heard a soft voice, much clearer than before. His sight trained on the person sitting next to his bed. He couldn't help but a calming feeling coming over him, his tired eyes slipping closed once more as he listened to the useless rambling of Leonardo. He heard her talk about how Mikey was impossible to remove from Raphael's side. That meant he was recovering, that he was okay... now he could actually rest, instead of sleeping.

"Leo?" his voice was scratchy. He forced his eyes to open once more.

The teen gasped. Her once fidgetting hands quickly snatched up his, the chair she was sitting in clattering to the floor from how quickly she stood up.

"Donnie?"

He smiled a little, "Hey."

Delicate shoulders shuddered as she let out a shaking breath of relief. Her fingers clutched almost painfully onto his palm as if she let go then he would not be there. Donatello experimentally flexed his other arm, the I.V. gone allowing him to move. It was hard to do, and rather painful, but he reached over and cupped Leo's cheek, his thumb rubbing tenderly. He watched her close her eyes and lean into his touch.

"Sorry to-," he swallowed, his mouth feeling dry. "to have worried you."

She shook her head leaning over the bed, she carefully put his hands down by his sides and smiled, "Don't... don't think about it. Okay? You look tired... rest, okay?"

Before she could move away from him he took hold of her hand once again, "Stay?"

"Me? But..."

It was too much work to keep his eyes open at the moment. He closed them and relaxed into the bedsheets, "Just... until I fall asleep..."

"Okay," a feather soft touch to his forehead. The light kiss almost unfelt as he slipped back into the world of slumber.

--

When Raphael woke up he had a different reaction. His parents were not there to look over him, the room was empty and cold. He didn't want to go back to sleep, something about the room making him feel like it would not be work waking up a second time. Moving to sit up he was suddenly blinded when the light flickered on. Emerald hands flew up to cover eyes that had been so used to the darkness. Then there was a strangled squeal of sorts, the sound of feet rushing over to his side.

"Raph!" He ventured a look through his blockade from the light to see bright blue eyes peering back. Mikey gave out another one of her over excited sounds before throwing herself bodily on top of the larger turtle. He gave out a shout from the sudden lancing pain. "Oh! Oh no, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she sputtered out in Japanese while moving off of him in favor of curling up on the bed next to him. "Are you okay?"

He clutched his throbbing sides and rolled a little away from her, "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"I'm sorry, I- Did I hurt you?"

"I just got hit by a car and you jumped on me, what do you think?!"

"I said I was sorry."

"Sorry doesn't make the pain go away."

A fleeting moment of panic covered the female's features before she gently rolled him back to facing her. "I kiss to make better," she suddenly said in her charming broken English.

"What? No! Mikey don't you-mphf!"

Her lips pressed against his, clumsily trying to get him to reciprocate. She pulled back, making an unhappy growling sound in the back of her throat before kissing him again. This time she slicked her tongue over his lips, the taste of him setting her nerves on fire. Her teeth nipped gently earning her access to deepen the passion. Though it was her first kiss she guided Raphael into fighting back for dominance. When the need for air surfaced she pulled back, puffing her breath over his beak before softly kissing once more, this time having her partner push back.

"Better?" her enchanting eyes were half hooded.

Raphael quelled the need to nod his head. His cheeks flaring a bright red color while his eyes refused to stay on her face. He mumbled out, "Not really... I... I'd rather just sleep now..."

"Then sleep," Michelangelo snuggled down next to him perfectly content as to where she was and had just done. "I be here when you wake up."

He snorted a little, "Oh, goodie."

"Is good!" She grinned, "Then get good morning kiss."

The emerald turtle groaned and turned his head into his pillow.

What had he gotten himself into?

To Be Continued...


	18. Chapter 18

Take My Hand

Chapter 18

Michelangelo sat against the wall as Raphael slept. Her voice was quiet as she read out loud the comic book that was supported in her lap, a finger running under the words. Every once in a while she would pause, her brows knitting together as she stumbled over the pronunciation. The young lady only stopped when her sister appeared at the door with a cold bottle of flavored water.

"How is he doing?" Leonardo whispered coming up to the edge of the bed. Her soft hand offered the bottled drink.

Michelangelo's fingers brushed over her sister's, taking in the comfort of the small contact. "Is better. He..." she searched her mind for the right words before quickly thumbing through the comic book finding what she wanted. With her finger once more under the words she read, "He has been better."

Leonardo smiled sweetly, "And he's still asleep. So why don't we go find something to eat and let him get some rest."

"But I tell him promise to be here when he wake up."

"And that won't be for a while, he did get hit by a car."

Blue eyes shifted between sister and declared boyfriend. She really didn't like the idea of being away when he woke up. She absolutely hated breaking her promises. But Leonardo had a point, she needed to eat and he needed to rest. She then smiled at her sibling as she began to gather her comic books to tuck away into her Silver Sentry backpack. "Give me a minute."

Leo leaned over and kissed her sister on the cheek, "Don't take to long."

Soon as the blue banded turtle was out of the room Mikey gently shook Raphael's shoulder. His eyes had trouble pulling open but quickly snapped open when his lips were covered with delicate soft ones. Tiredly he allowed Mikey to slip her tongue against his and before he knew it he was playing back in this odd game with their mouths. He wanted to reach up and caress her cheek, he didn't really know why, but he did. Unfortunately his body still hurt to bad to move much more than it already was. His skin pleasantly tingled where her fingers touched his jaw. And just when he was beginning to enjoy it Mikey pulled away and hid her tongue back in her mouth.

"I go get dinner while you rest," she whispered softly while her thumb petted against the skin of his jaw line.

Raphael nodded, his voice not wanting to work. Subconsciously he buried his face back into the pillows, shifting around trying to find a familiar scent that wasn't there. He grunted and sighed when he couldn't find the smell of his twin. It was going to be one of those nights again... He hated those nights. Then there was a gentle touch to his head as Mikey's weight left the bed, "You want anything?"

"Huh?" was muffled in the pillows.

"To eat? Drink?"

"Oh..." His body visibly relaxed with another sigh. "No..."

Michelangelo stroked her hand over the emerald terrapin's shoulders and shell, "Then you rest and I be back soon."

Raphael listened to her gather a few last things. She patted his shoulder once more before quietly leaving. His thoughts quickly took hold. There were many questions that now needed to be answered. And since he wasn't really excited upon the idea of going to sleep he might as well deal with the problems currently presenting themselves. Such as to why Michelangelo was doing this. She didn't seem to be the type of woman that was interested in playing with emotions for sport. She was always kind of light hearted and sweet with the best intentions. So then logically, she didn't want him in the way of a boyfriend but is trying to supply him with what she believed was what he needed.

That had to be it. She was such a rose, a beautiful flower that blossomed into a symbol of love. He on the other hand... he was a dirty root that burrowed deep in the mud with his hushed secrets. It would be best not to let her kiss him again. He didn't want to risk either of them falling into a relationship that was built upon pity and confusion. Besides, even if she did like him in that way he was not a good candidate for a boyfriend. He was under educated, he couldn't be with her because of his two jobs and he just wouldn't be able to reciprocate her emotions. She was better of with someone smart and full of a bright future... like Donnie or hell even someone who was thoughtful like Usagi.

He shifted in his bed feeling uncomfortable as his body silently screamed in pain at the thought of his twin. There was... so much that had happened. The argument that led to things that he didn't think would ever happen. An olive hand coming to snap across his face, but what was worse, what he had done... Another sin to add another sliver of wood to the cross upon his shoulders. He... after this how could he... Closing his eyes he gritted his teeth while groping around the bed side for the nurse call button. After pressing a few times a woman with a white uniform stepped in; her raccoon tail swished behind her in a pleasant manor. She had brown eyes like Donatello's... It only steaded his rushed decision. He had to do this, for his brother, and... and Mikey. He couldn't let her ruin her life through a mistake.

Swallowing down the need to ask for pain killers he gritted out the words, "I- I need to make a phone call."

--

Leonardo's head bobbed as she nodded off in her seat. The loud customers in the restaurant washing off like the light trickle of rain out side the window she was seated next to. She liked the sound of rain, the light pitter patter like a child's footstep. The smell though, she was always attracted to the smell of ozone and water. It didn't help her drifting mind much, not with the feel of Donatello's hands still upon hers, the sensation of his skin on her lips. The wind blew the rain to drum up against the glass lulling her mind into a dream; Donnie holding an umbrella above her, his other hand slipped to the back of her neck. His voice whispered across her cheek as she was pulled close, "Stay with me." Then his lips were ghosting over hers. She could taste his breathe, the same flavor left fresh upon the tongue like the air after a cool spring rain.

There was a clang and sudden pain in her beak from her head dropping to smack against the table waking her with a snap. Her gold eyes blinked several times as her senses hurried back from the land of sleep. Mikey's bubbly giggles caused her to frown with dislike. Her sister calmed quickly giving her a tired smile. They both had been awake for countless hours. The youngest could relate to nodding off only to be awakened rather rudely, as to her falling asleep in the taxi -on the way there- hitting her head against the window had proven.

Michelangelo wiggled her brows a little when she hushed in Japanese, "Thinking about a certain turtle?"

Leo blushed, "Just eat your chicken salad."

The sea green female poked at the lettuce and meat with her fork, resting her chin in the palm of her free hand. "You do know that if we really want to be happy in life we'll have to be with them, right? So why be shy about it?"

"Why do you figure we have to end up with them?"

Blue eyes looked away, memories of a doctor telling her how she could never bear children because of how different species couldn't cross. She held her tongue for a few seconds before smiling a little. The memory making way for the day dream of starting a family with someone as sweet and considerate as Raphael. To hold his child in her womb, to be cared for and to see him brimming with pride over how she would be the one who was going to be the mother of his children... now that would be a dream come true. "Because, you would be a great mother Leo and you remember what the doctor had said. Besides that I don't see many turtles wondering around here."

"Yeah, but who said I wanted to be a mother? What if I wanted to be with someone like Usagi?"

"Then you'll miss out," Mikey winked to her sister knowing full well that the martial artist was using her joking tone of voice.

"Have all the fun you want," Leo gave a smile, "Finish eating. We shouldn't leave those two for too long. Who knows what they'll do with out us."

"Agreed. I honestly have no idea how they have managed for so long."

The eldest suddenly went quiet, the running joke stopping to a grinding hault when she muttered out, "I don't think they have..."

When the girls returned to the hospital they were both ready to fall asleep on the nearest flat surface. Michelangelo began to venture off to Raphael's room when her father's voice spoke up. "Michelangelo, come here."

Trotting over she tired to sound happy and awake, "Yes?"

Splinter motioned her to follow him to a quiet little room designed to be the chapel of the hospital. There no one would hear them and the matters that must be addressed.

To Be Continued...


	19. Chapter 19

Take My Hand

Chapter 19

Raised voices came from the chapel, father and daughter shouting at one another in their native tongue. When Leonardo was not allowed to go back to see Donatello -due to visiting hours being over- she had gone to find her family only to over hear a side of the two that she never knew existed.

"You will not!" Splinter hissed, "You are nothing but a child fixed with trauma!"

"No! Don't you dare play my feelings to something as low as trauma! I love him!"

"You do not and I forbid you from seeing him again!"

"Who are you to tell me what I can feel?!"

"I am you father! And if you do not abide by the honorable laws I have raised you with then you no longer will be welcome within my house!"

Everything suddenly died, all sound, all movement as Leonardo's heart stopped in her chest. Did... did she really hear her loving father say that to her little sister? No, she must have imagined it. A deranged waking dream caused by all the stress from everything that has happened. That had to be it. Peering around the corner she sought to confirm her logic only to see Mikey with her eyes glimmering with tears before she snapped out, "Then you're not my father but a stranger." The young girl rushed out of the room leaving behind a quiet father who only bowed his head. She hurried past her older sister who stood shocked over the fact that the rat that had raised them was actually serious; his silence telling the stunning truth.

Michelangelo sniffed heavily as she got closer to Raphael's room. A male nurse stopping her from continuing. "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over miss."

"I have husband in there," she stated rather harshly. She was going to be with Raphael no matter what anyone says.

"I'm sorry but.." the man looked at her doubtingly. She simply looked too young to get married.

Enough of this, her hand shot forward taking hold of a fistful of shirt, "I- want- to-see- my- husband."

Perhaps it was the murderous intent in those blue eyes, or maybe it was the silent promise of pain delivered by a wild female, either way the man quickly gave in and let Mikey pass. The usually gentle girl roughly let the man's uniform go before stomping to the room that held the man she loved. Once to the door she took a deep calming breath then let herself into the dark room. Careful not to wake the turtle in the bed she crawled up into the bed and curled against his side. Now that it was dark and quiet she couldn't help but feel alone and abandoned. She never would have imagined her father to ever do such a thing as to disown her over something as beautiful as love. She tucked her face up against Raph's, placing her beak under his chin. She tired to take a deep breathe through her nose to calm herself but all she succeeded in was to let out a sob that cramped her stomach and waking the once slumbering martial artist.

Raphael quickly jerked out of his sleep, the crying bringing back memories of walking up to Donatello sobbing when they were children. Before he knew exactly who was with him, he had quickly ignored the pain and gathered the smaller terrapin in his arms shushing gently when the cries got louder. It was difficult to stay awake from all the drugs that the nurse gave him stead of his phone call. What was more difficult was to push past that pleasant soothing smell that tickled his senses that was Michelangelo's natural scent. He stroked the back of her head while she dampened his shoulder with the tears of a broken heart.

His eyes were sliding shut, fighting to stay open, "Wha- what happened?" God he even sounded as tired as he felt, something he didn't think possible.

"D-daddy hate me because I want your wife," she clung to him tightly.

It took his mind a few seconds to translate her broken English to what she really meant. Which by all means she was really saying, "Daddy hates me because I want to be your wife." and that alone had just complicated his life by a great deal. He swallowed, closing his eyes. Listening to her whisper in her cries, "He don't want me home any more."

"Don't... don't worry about it."

"But where I go?" She pulled back to look at his face. He was having such a hard time right now but he was trying- for her.

He ran his hand from the back of her head to the side of her face. She leaned into the touch as he tired to open his eyes only to have the emerald eyelids refuse to obey his commands. Michelangelo rested her forehead against his, "I am sorry, you sleep now. No... no worry..."

Raph breathed deeply a few times before getting himself to move closer to her. It was because of him that she was in this predicament. The least he could do was give her a place to stay until she smooths things out with her father once more. "Listen, you're gonna stay with me, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Now can I sleep?"

She gave a strained chuckle, "Yes."

Sea green lips kissed emerald skin casting the other into slumber.

--

It didn't make sense, none at all. Why would their father do such a thing? Worse yet when she tired to talk to him about it all he did was snap at her to go home to the Hamato's for the remainder of the night. So here she was, in Donatello's room, sitting upon his bed in her powder blue nightgown wondering why her world had just been turned inside out. If Splinter was admit on exiling Mikey from the family then how could she possibly stay by her father's side? Mikey didn't do anything wrong. Sure she had kissed Raph, the youth told her about that when they had been eating dinner. And yes their father had apparently seen the first kiss when he was walking by the room but a few kisses were not justifiable grounds for what the rat had done.

Leo reached over and grabbed Donnie's pillow. She hugged it to her chest trying to take what little comfort the olive turtle's smell could bring her without physical contact. She really wished that Mikey was there so she could make sure the girl was alright. But as it was, she was alone as her reality continued to shake at the foundation. Her mind played over and over again the words of her father and sister. And if innocent Mikey had been treated so badly for falling in love then what about herself? She was the responsible one, the one that is yelled at for her mistakes and trained to never do it again.

She sniffled, her body shaking slightly. Fear had gripped her long ago but only now that she was alone would she show it. Leo's gaze floated around the room with insecurity as she wished that her sister was there for her to hold onto. Mikey must be even more terrified than her. Her eyes closed, wet drops falling to soak in the blue mask she wore. The material reminding her that now no one would bare her cloth. She could never marry because of her father. This was so unfair, she thought that he would have been happy for Mikey, she thought that when she could tell Donatello her feelings and if he felt the same then they could got to Splinter and get his blessing not banishment.

Needless to say she did not sleep well that night. Constantly she would wake in hopes to find her sibling beside her and all of this was a bad dream. But the bed continued to be cold and the house as quiet as a tomb. Eventually she just couldn't sleep at all. Changing her clothes she paused, eyes fixed to the dresser against the wall. Everything seemed to be too cold at the moment, and she was sure that Donatello wouldn't mind if she borrowed a shirt. But when she opened a drawer she didn't find any clothes. She found a box that was designed to mimic the look of a treasure chest. Leo didn't know why she picked it up, maybe she was hoping for something like light hearted memories so she could better handle herself for the day. Yet what she came across was something she didn't expect.

Adoption papers with names scribbled out with the violent tear of frantic pen strokes. Photographs with young Don and Raph that had parts burned where ever a certain woman was shown. Leo looked at the pictures with confused curiosity. Raphael, in almost every picture had a hold of the woman. His little hands were clutching to her skirts or he was hugging her neck. The patches of bandages only visible in a few. But when a man was shown Donatello would cling to his brother, the other looking less than happy. Her delicate fingers traced over two young faces that frowned. Her heart panged as she whispered out, "What happened to the two of you?"

To Be Continued...


End file.
